You Keep What You Kill
by HarleyD
Summary: You keep what you kill is something that Riddick can get behind, especially since he's always lived that way. The army is his, the ships are his and Vaako is his. Simple. Vaako disagrees, not that it seems to matter. Read Warnings in first chapter please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You Keep What You Kill

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: ** Riddick/Vaako

**Warnings: **Noncon, violence, male on male loving, oral, anal, etc

**Summary**: You keep what you kill is something that Riddick can get behind, especially since he's always lived that way. The army is his, the ships are his and Vaako is his. Simple. Vaako disagrees, not that it seems to matter.

* * *

"You keep what you kill."

The statement was an epiphany for Riddick as watched the entirety of the army that had once been his enemy kneel before him. There was silence throughout the room as he sat up a little to take in the full scope of what had just happened.

Kyra lay dead at his feet, something that would not be forgiven, but he was aware that now was not the time to dwell on it, other things needed to be assessed first. Namely, the man that knelt only a few feet from him. It seemed cold but the hunter part of him knew it was necessary. Kyra would understand.

He did nothing for several minutes, watching the army faithfully hold the kneel, waiting to see what they would do first. It was finally Vaako that made a move, slowly getting to his feet as he moved forward towards Riddick.

Riddick was on his feet almost instantly, prepared for a fight, leading Vaako to abruptly stop where he had made it to the top of the platform and awkwardly drop one knee down, again taking the kneeling stance with the axe balanced across his knee.

The submissive gesture did not soothe Riddick's wariness and he quickly approached the kneeling man. If there was going to be a fight he wanted it to happen when he decided, not when the other man decided to attack. He had the chance to see the fear flash across Vaako's face before the man moved abruptly, the quick movement making Riddick tense. Instead of attacking though, he only increased the submission of his position. Keeping both hands on the axe staff he moved it off his thigh to the ground, following it down. It brought him lower as it tucked his bent knee a little further under him and forced his head down.

Vaako didn't look up as he approached, though Riddick wasn't foolish enough to let the blatant show of submission lull him into a complete sense of security. He stood in front of him, tilting his head as he studied him.

Riddick could tell the man was trying to stay relaxed but the longer he stood over him the tenser he appeared. Vaako spoke softly without looking up, "My Lord."

The side of Riddick that he used to think of as his 'primitive' side, now what he thought must be the Furyan, helped him to read Vaako. Despite that logically he knew the man was his biggest threat, Vaako had just tried to kill the previous Lord Marshall after all, his _instincts_ were saying that he wasn't. He was obviously terrified about what Riddick was going to do, the waver in his voice when he had spoken enough to give it away. More importantly he felt no challenge from the other man as he normally did with those that meant him harm.

Making a decision he reached down, carefully cataloguing the responding flinch, and wrapped his hand around the staff of the axe between Vaako's hands. He pulled on it, a brief glance up from Vaako showed his confusion, but he let go of the weapon without any resistance. He started to sit back up and with the hand that wasn't holding the weapon Riddick gave his shoulder a push. "Stay down." Vaako instantly moved back down, placing his palms flat against the floor.

The necromanger army looked up at him, no… _his_ army looked up at him. There was going to be information to find out but he knew these type of people. They respected strength and you needed to be ruthless to gain their respect. He moved past Vaako, knowing that he was sending a strong message by turning his back to the other man, some part of him knowing that Vaako would not move. When he did finally speak his voice boomed through the hall and he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Bring me Dame Vaako!"

He didn't watch the soldiers leave to find her as he made his way back to the throne. At the command the rest of the army had stood, watching him expectantly, surely trying to know what Riddick planned to do.

Only Vaako remained kneeling and even after demanding the presence of his wife there was still no hostility from him. Riddick knew him to be brave, and was surprised to see the slight shaking in the warrior's body. It was small, he was sure that none of the others could see, but it was odd enough that it brought him to his feet to investigate a little more.

He kicked out, lightly knocking into Vaako's shoulder with the intention of having the other man sit up so he could see his face but he only hunched further into himself. He realized that the man wouldn't break from the earlier command and with an annoyed grunt he grabbed Vaako by the hair and jerked up, forcing his upper body into the upward kneel. He knew it wasn't Vaako's fault, that he had been following the order, but the brutality was fueled by the momentary feeling of stupidity that he didn't remember.

Vaako got the idea though and stayed up. "My Lord?" The question was clear in the phrase and Riddick took a moment before answering.

"You aren't that afraid of death, Vaako."

"No, my Lord."

"Then what has you shaking like fresh meat in the slam?"

There was a nervous twitch in Vaako as he quickly looked from side to side, and Riddick realized he was trying to figure out if any soldiers were in hearing range but from his position he couldn't see most of what was behind him. There was a long pause but before he could answer the guards reappeared with Dame Vaako.

Riddick looked Vaako over, "Alright, this is not done. Stand up and face your men."

The scorn in the words made Vaako's muscles tense but he did as he was told. Dame Vaako was moving gracefully between the guards. She would never give the assembled group the pleasure of seeing her act undignified. She stopped in front of Riddick without kneeling or bowing.

Riddick didn't look at her as he addressed the group. "As your leader I will stand for nothing besides absolute obedience. And I do have the force to back it up. You're all aware of certain betrayal against your former leader."

Without any warning he struck out with a curved blade catching Dame Vaako across the throat. Her eyes went wide as her hands went to her throat, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. She dropped down to the ground, gagging. She struggled for a few more moments before her body went still. Riddick carelessly wiped the blood off the blade on the guard's uniform next to him.

"Obedient. She was not, she would never be." The room was silent, the Necromangers were no strangers to violence and Vaako couldn't help but respect how quickly Riddick has recognized that but the thought was lost as Riddick turned to face him.

"Obedient. You were not," Riddick moved behind him and reached one hand around to cup his chin and tilt his head back, exposing his neck. He didn't fight it as he closed his eyes, he knew what was coming. Instead of a blade though, he felt the other close behind him, "But you can be taught."

He released him and turned his back on him without a second thought as he went to address the soldiers again, stepping over Dame Vaako's body in the process. "Who served as advisors to the former lord marshal?"

Three of the men moved forward from the group nervously, kneeling. "Good, the rest of you leave and take her body with you." Vaako hesitated but then started to follow the other soldiers out but Riddick's arm shot out, stopping him. He turned dark eyes to him, unreadable under the goggles, "Not you." He tilted his head down in acknowledgement and went to kneel like the others but he was stopped once again, half way down to his knees, by Riddick. "No, just stay right where you are."

He didn't like that, that Riddick was separating him from the rest of the group. Especially when he had seen how quickly and efficiently he had taken care of Dame Vaako. He felt like the weak animal being separated from the herd, the thought encouraged by the fact that Riddick was every inch a predator.

There was silence while everyone filed out and Vaako uneasily moved his hands behind his back, one hand holding the other wrist. He would rather not take on such a submissive stance, especially where others could see it, but his nerves were running high and he wanted to keep his hands from shaking like they were earlier. He hoped Riddick would forget about that, and that he wouldn't be forced to explain it.

He hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on, which he should have been, but when he did look up the advisors were heading out and Riddick was eyeing him. He tightened the grip on his own wrist, "My lord.."

"Do you think you can learn to be obedient Vaako?"

He tilted his head down immediately, embarrassed by the question. "My lord I don't…"

He didn't know what to say but was saved as Riddick spoke up again, "Or maybe I should ask if you can be obedient to me – since you've been taking orders from _someone _this whole time, even if it wasn't your previous lord marshal."

He felt hot like he was blushing, though he was almost certain that because of the purifying that wasn't possible. He wasn't weak… not by a long shot but he was more of a soldier than a commander, he had always been. He didn't see it as a sign on weakness, he just didn't do as well with planning. He finally looked up, frowning at Riddick's smirk, "Yes, I can be obedient as long as I have a strong leader to follow."

"Good." Riddick turned his back on him abruptly and headed towards the exit, Vaako hesitated only a moment before awkwardly following, hoping that was what he was supposed to do. By the time they had reached the door and were heading towards the shuttles he was starting to feel a bit stupid.

"Lord Marshal, where are you... where are you going?"

"On a field trip."

He made a face that was really beneath him, as he rolled his eyes. "A field trip?"

Riddick turned abruptly, making Vaako run into him and stumble back enough that he lost his footing and only Riddick grabbing his arm kept him from falling. "Did you ever want a puppy Vaako?"

He couldn't help his look of confusion, "A… puppy."


	2. Chapter 2

Vaako stood at rigid attention, extremely unhappy, as most of the other necromangers held weapons out. Riddick had brought 8 hellhounds into the cargo hold, despite complaints from the men, despite Vaako thinking it was a bad idea, and currently they seemed to be checking the place out. Vaako was worried what would happen if Riddick left since they seemed to listen to him and only him. This question was about to be answered as Riddick left the bay – presumably to go check for any other hellhounds. He eyed them before he left, pointing a finger at them like they understood, though they seemed to listen.

With Riddick out the door the other necromangers backed further away as the hellhounds closed in on them, sniffing the air. They centered on him, approaching purposely, and he couldn't help but think that it figured, that he would be killed by some hellhound brought on board by a breeder. The biggest one was only a foot from him and was sniffing the air, growling. Taking a step back only seemed to incite it, so he stood stock still, staring at it.

He tensed for it to attack him, his hand itching to go for a weapon. Before Riddick had allowed him as far as the ship he had stripped him of his weapons and told him he wasn't allowed to carry _any_. None of the others had been stripped of weapons though, and again Vaako got that uncomfortable feeling of being separated from the others, like he was being singled out.

He shook his head and focused on defending himself but the attack never came. The creature stopped inches from him, growling softly, even as its color faded from the bright red. It sniffed at him as it moved closer, circling him. He tightened his hands into fists, for what good it would do him, and glanced around the room to see if he would have any back up. His mouth set in a grim line, his soldiers were all pressed back against the walls, pinned in by the hell hounds and he moved his gaze back to the one in front of him and he'd almost swear they had done it on purpose.

It had paused back in front of him, making a soft sound before suddenly jumping up, crashing into Vaako with two huge paws, knocking him hard down to the ground. He tried to scramble back but it was a lot of weight holding him down and as he continued to struggle the hound began to turn red, growling, so he stilled. It didn't appear to be trying to hurt him, but it did seem interested in him. Once he stopped moving it leaned down again, sniffing, making the same soft sound it had before.

"Hey, get off!" Vaako could just barely see Riddick's boots approaching, and it frustrated him that the man sounded so unconcerned. He shoved the hellhound off with one shove like it was easy and grinned down at Vaako. "You alright?"

He felt undignified lying on the ground, embarrassed that he had been subdued by an animal and refused Riddick's hand when he reached out to help him. Instead he shoved it away and pulled himself to his feet, brushing himself off. "I'm fine."

He never saw Riddick move as Riddick grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him close till they were nose to nose. The easy going side was gone and Vaako had to resist the urge to try to struggle away. "If I offer you a hand up you damn well better take it, understand?"

"Yes, m-my lord."

Riddick eyed him for a minute longer until Vaako lowered his eyes and only then did he back up, giving Vaako a shove away from him. Vaako steadied himself and watched as Riddick turned his attentions to the hellhounds, casually turning his back on Vaako. He was miffed, and a glance around saw that some of his men found the situation kind of amusing and he did his best to glare them down.

He wasn't fond of the creatures being on the ship, especially if they were going to only listen to Riddick, but that was what the lord marshal wanted and he was in no position currently to stop him. He had tried to talk sense into the other man on the trip to get them, had tried to make him see reason. The black eye and split lip he was currently sporting had been the result of that talk, and were plainly visible for everyone to see, further undermining him.

Riddick let everyone disperse from the cargo hold, except Vaako of course, as he checked out the hounds. Vaako backed all the way to the door, kept his back pressed against the wall, even though with no weapons to defend himself it didn't make much difference. He tried though, "They will be a danger on the ship."

Riddick only laughed at that, as he finished settling the hounds in and headed towards the exit. He reached Vaako and moved in front of him, nearly pressed full against him and Vaako didn't understand the way he was looking at him.

Uncomfortable he rolled his shoulders a little, ashamed that he was giving away so much, that he was having so much trouble staying stoic. He pressed away from him, but had nowhere to go and it only made a smirk crawl across Riddick's face as he eyed him top to bottom. "Come on, we have a lot to do." He grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door. He yanked his arm away, but Riddick only tightened the grip until it hurt and he relented. Let the breeder manhandle him if it made him feel better, it didn't matter to him and after a purifying the bruises would be gone.

* * *

Vaako's feelings on the breeder's more _physical_ reactions were wearing thin after a few days. Riddick was not shy about lashing out when he was upset, and even though he had seen a few strikes against the other soldiers, they were usually milder, most of Riddick's hostility seemed to land on Vaako himself.

He rubbed his jaw, monetarily subdued, as Riddick ate his dinner. All he had done was try to push a hellhound away from him while he ate, he hadn't even injured the mutt but Riddick had punished it with a backhand, telling him the hounds weren't his to discipline. A glance around and Vaako glared down anyone watching, missing that Riddick was doing the same. By the time he turned back to Riddick and mumbled an apology the breeder was already ignoring him, back to his food.

He was losing more face every day, even constant purifyings didn't help since every few hours Riddick was more than happy to give him new bruises. He was a brute, an animal but Vaako couldn't bring himself to try to wrestle the throne away, to try to sabotage him because he may have a grudge with Vaako but he was a good leader. A leader than they needed, and as long as it stayed as it was Vaako could handle it. It wasn't like the glancing blows even hurt very long, not when he was so numb he could barely feel a thing.

When Riddick was finished eating he expected him to retire to his room, or to go cavort with the hell hounds, or even make it to the sparring room but instead he found himself dragged out of his chair and Riddick eyed him, though with his goggles on Vaako could be sure what exactly he wanted. He did shift away when the hand not holding his arm moved to his hair, fisting it enough to pull his head back, but he didn't pull away. Finally Riddick nodded to himself and let go of his hair, but gave his arm a sharp tug. "I have something special in mind for you."

His heart raced because even though he tried to deny it Riddick's voice was dark, and to him blatantly filled with lust. Riddick had turned down the women in the ship, had turned down the men, and Vaako was sure there was a reason and it wasn't that he didn't believe in sleeping around. He had concerns that it was because Riddick had an interest in him, with the way he watched him, eyeing him like he was some sort of prize. He shook his head though, that couldn't be possible, there must be another reason.

* * *

He let himself be dragged into Riddick's inner chambers without much of a struggle and stood on defense near the door. "What do you want?" He had lost the 'lord marshal' and couldn't stop his voice coming out hostile, since he had a very bad feeling about this, a bad feeling about the blatant way Riddick looked him up and down.

"You, Vaako. You remind me of the prison bitches I used to take."

He couldn't help as his eyes widened, he had an inkling that was what he wanted but to hear him say it made his whole body tense up. He wasn't interested in men, and even if he were he wouldn't be a bottom. "I… appreciate your interest Lord Marshal, but I'm not interested."

His only response was a smirk, "And you think you have a choice in this?"

"I will not give in to you without a fight."

A deep laugh filled the room, making Vaako shiver. "I wouldn't have it any other way. But I do plan to have you Vaako, any way I want."

He moved fast in the dim light and Vaako barely had time to get one arm up to shield himself from the blow, making it only glance off his temple. He attempted to roll to the side to get some space between them, at a disadvantage in the dim light, but Riddick got a grip on his ankle and dragged him towards him. He turned in mid pull and managed to get his foot up and catch the other man on the shoulder, but Riddick grabbed that ankle too and used it to flip him over onto his stomach. Pinning him there with his weight.

"That's it baby, fight me. Makes it so much sweeter."

He knew he couldn't out muscle the other, so he would at least not do what the other wanted. As a last ditch attempt he went limp beneath the other, refusing to fight him. He heard an annoyed sound behind him and when Riddick stood up and pulled him to his feet he kept his eyes on the floor, offering only submission. He let himself be pulled to the bed, even sat down on the edge when Riddick pushed him down. "You aren't going to fight me?"

"No. You are the Lord Marshal, your word is law."

"Yea, because you are oh so eager to obey me. This would have nothing to do with that I'd prefer you fight. That's fine but this is the way it is going to go Vaako. Either you fight me – or I strip you of your title."

"You-you can't do that." He tried to get up but Riddick grabbed both hands and pushed him flat on his back.

"I can do whatever I want. If you want to stay a first commander you will fight me every time I want you – and I mean really fight. If you don't – oh Vaako, I will parade you all around this ship as my personal whore." The other man was really starting to struggle now, he couldn't stand the thought of everyone knowing that Riddick was having sex with him, that he had been forced to submit. "Oh, that's it baby. Fight me good or I'm going to dress you up like a whore like your ex-wife, have you sit at my feet – maybe suck my cock in front of-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Vaako started to buck wildly trying to get away. He would NOT be reduced to that, would not be paraded around as a piece of ass. He couldn't get his hands free from the surprisingly strong grip so he kicked out and he knew he had gotten a good hit when he heard Riddick hiss.

Both his wrists were moved to one hand which made him think he could get them loose but Riddick's grip held. His pants were being pulled down and that took his attention but instead of being pulled off Riddick stopped halfway down his legs and pressed one of his knees down between them, trapping his legs with the material. He moved both hands up to grip Vaako's hands and pressed him tight against the bed. Riddick was laughing as Vaako desperately tried to move, but he was well and truly pinned. "I've had practice fighting men bigger than you down."

Riddick leaned down to bite at Vaako's neck, hard enough to draw blood. "That's it honey, you all ready to submit and whore it up for me?"

Vaako growled and tried to head butt him, but when his attention shifted Riddick used the distraction to pull back and roll Vaako over, hitting Vaako's head hard enough to stun the other man. By time he got his bearings he was naked from the waist down and Riddick was holding his wrists behind his head, the large hand not only wrapped around his wrists but holding his hair too. He tried to move but it was impossible and when Riddick tightened his grip he couldn't help but make a pained sound.

"Oh yea, I love to hear that. Tell me how much you hurt… because it's nothing compared to what you are going to be feeling."

Before he could even respond Riddick was pressing into him and he did cry out because _it hurt_. It almost felt like Riddick became harder at the sound and he tried to keep his mouth shut but the dry fuck _hurt_, and he could smell blood. Vaako cried out as Riddick pressed all the way in and tried to get away, but he couldn't do more than shift his body back and forth. Vaako had seen battle, he had even seen rape, but he had never been on this side of an attack. Had never been completely helpless before another man.

"You know, next time I can use some kind of lube, but that would be giving in. I'll let you think about that. You ready for me to start?" Before Vaako even comprehended what Riddick was saying he was pushed to his knees, Riddick's thighs keeping his legs there, and the other was thrusting with a purpose. "Mmm, next time I'll tie you down so I can use hands."

That thought frightened him, and he shouldn't be able to feel emotions this clearly, he was obviously badly in need of purification. He didn't want to fight back, because that was what Riddick wanted, but he couldn't help weak attempts to get away, he hadn't thought it would hurt this bad. He was tugging at his wrists, twisting them in an attempt to get his hands loose.

Riddick was laughing, never faltering in his thrusts, "Oh yea baby, struggle against me. Feels so good to have you writhing against me."

It took all his will but he managed to stop moving, hoping it would ruin it for the other man. A fearful shiver went down his spine when the response was a low chuckle and then Riddick had pulled out and he was being rolled over onto his back. He nearly got away during the move but Riddick had a good grip on him. He pulled him under him, pinning one leg down with his leg and grabbing the other by his knee and pushing it up and to the side. He tried to push him off but Riddick grabbed both his wrists again and without hands was inside him again, bodies pressed intimately together with him on his back.

"Is this what you wanted baby? To watch me fuck you?"

This was worse, so much worse. His legs were forced out, almost to the point of hurting and every time the other thrust he hated the way Riddick rubbed against his own soft dick. Which must have been what made Riddick look down, "Hmm, not that interested in me, huh? Bet you will be before I'm done with you."

He did manage to sneer, despite his position, "Never."  
"Maybe not today but… every bitch eventually likes it to some extent." Almost all ability to move was gone and Vaako could only lay there and glare as the other man violated him. "You want me to come in you or on you?" He paused and waited for an answer but none came. "I asked you a question." When Vaako still stubbornly remained silent he laughed, "Alright, how do I get some soldiers in here? You guys respect fear and pain, I bet you respect those that can force submission too, don't you? Now, do you want me to come in you or on you?"

Begrudgingly he thought about it, "Come on me where?"

"We will make this one easy, but just this time. Your face."

"In me."

"Thought so sweetie… now, I don't have to worry about knocking you up do I?"

Riddick rode out the bucks of protest that caused and then was done playing games as he sped up his thrusts, intent of marking the other man with his cum. Vaako had closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, but that didn't really faze him, and he let out a grunt as he came. He pulled out as he was coming, spewing his jiz over Vaako's stomach and dick.

He heard an upset sound from Vaako, probably because he did come on him and when he pulled out he let go of Vaako, experience telling him that at this point your bitch usually didn't really fight back much. There was a chance a soldier like Vaako would be an exception to that rule, so he kept an eye on him, but it was just as he suspected. Vaako rolled onto his side, making small pained sounds he was sure the other wasn't aware of.

"That was nice baby." He watched the other man for a minute before smirking and rolling over to press his body against Vaako's, liking the feeling of how cool the other's body was. Vaako put up very little of a struggle, letting Riddick spoon him.

Where Riddick touched him Vaako tensed up, and that only made him laugh. "Don't go getting so prudish on me now sweetie, not after that." He could feel a slickness between them and didn't need to see to know that it was a mixture of blood and semen. "Virgins always bleed the first time."

Funny how that triggered Vaako starting to struggle but it didn't take much to subdue him. "Shush now, why don't you sleep a little. I'm even willing to make you a deal."

It took Vaako a moment to understand that it wasn't just another insult being thrown at him and he cautiously paid attention, "A deal about what?"

"About this. You willingly give me blow jobs, suck my dick when I want it and be careful about it then I'll use lube. Blow jobs are something I do prefer to be uh, gentle."

Vaako glared at him until Riddick nudged his knees apart with his own, the sudden movement sending pain up his backside. He knew he would have difficulty walking for a day or two, which would be difficult to hide. He didn't want to voluntarily touch his new Lord Marshal but he understood that he had little choice, if only for now. "I… I don't understand."

Riddick laughed, and rolled Vaako onto his back, despite the whimper of pain. "Oh, you understand just fine sweetheart. You open that snarky little mouth, suck me till I cum and I won't tear you up every time I fuck you." He held Vaako's jaw tightly, "And if you use your teeth I'll rip them all out. Deal."

He didn't want to, that seemed like a level of submission that he wanted nothing to do with. But he hurt, and he wouldn't admit it but he was afraid of what would happen if things stayed the way they were. "Fine."

"I thought so. Why don't you start out now?"

Vaako grimaced as he looked at him, not keen on licking his blood off the other man. "Now – I mean, you're …."

Riddick looked down at himself and let out a surprised laugh, "Oh, so proper." He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, swinging around to look at the other man still on the bed. "I don't really have to tell you to stay put, do I?"

Vaako shook his head and watched the other man carefully until he heard the shower turn on. He looked down at himself, startled when Riddick called out, "You want to join me sweet heart?" He didn't respond and after a moment he heard Riddick laugh, "Alright, your loss."

He couldn't risk leaving, he knew damn well Riddick would track him down, and right now he wasn't in a position to stop the other from doing whatever the hell he pleased. He distastefully felt around his own body, making a face when his hand came away bloody. He was distracted by his pain and that was why he didn't see the hellhounds until they were at the edge of the bed, tinged a light red as they sniffed at him. He froze, body tensed for a fight as the alpha hound climbed onto the bed. He couldn't be more vulnerable, naked and hurt. It mellowed from the red color as it had early and despite that he knew he shouldn't he pushed its head away when it sniffed at his crotch.

A low grumble filled the room and the creature started to turn red and with a frustrated sound he stopped pushing, letting it sniff at him. Things were… extremely bad. The creature didn't touch him at all, only sniffed up his body before lying down next to him, the one still on the ground following suit.

The hellhound rested its head against his chest, two eyes staring him down. When one paw thunked down on his stomach he tried to pull away, keeping an eye on the animal. He seemed to be doing the wrong thing because it started to growl and now he could feel claws at his stomach. He was startled when Riddick's voice broke in, "You're pissing him off."

"I'm not doing anything to him."

"He's waiting for you to submit, lower your eyes."

He looked disbelieving at Riddick, he couldn't really expect him to submit to an animal, could he? Riddick was watching him with a raised eyebrow. He winced as the smallest blood appeared on his stomach from the claws and quickly looked down away from the animal's eyes. Instantly the claws were gone and the growling stopped. His arm was nudged and he realized what dangerous ground he was on. "What… what does he want now?"  
"For you to roll over so he can fuck you."

A laughing Riddick caught Vaako as he tried to scramble out of the bed, holding down each wrist. Vaako continued to struggle, nearly pulling his arm out of the socket. "Hey, hey, calm down. Relax. I'm kidding."

The thought of being forced to have sex with the animal had cleared his head of everything else and his only thought had been to get away. He was hurting himself but he didn't care. Riddick was holding him down securely, increasing his panic, so it took a moment for the words to sink in. He wasn't sure he could believe him but he slowly calmed down, body still tensed in case he was being tricked. "Joking?"

He was laughing so hard his body shook, "Yes, joking. The mutt just wanted you to pet him." At the words Vaako let himself relax, knowing there was nothing he could do anyways. Riddick let go of his wrists like he was no threat and gave a tug on Vaako's hair, "Glad to know every whore has his limits though, huh?"

Vaako glared at him, and as if to prove his point Riddick patted on the bed and the hound jumped back up. The hound rubbed his head against Riddick, almost purring and then nudged Vaako's arm again. He glanced at Riddick, and then tentatively reached out, fearing it would take his hand off. He rubbed along its head and it closed its eyes, relaxing into the touch. Riddick watched for a moment and then pushed the hellhound away. It growled at him and Vaako barely saw as Riddick moved, but suddenly the hellhound was on its back, Riddick staring it down. It licked under Riddick's chin and whimpered before Riddick backed up, and the creature slinked off. Vaako watched him; he was dead certain who was the Alpha in the room. He turned to Vaako, "Alright there sweetheart, I'm all cleaned up, why don't you come over here and put that mouth to good use?"

Vaako hesitated and that was all Riddick needed. He grabbed him by the hair and dragged him over, holding his dick with one hand to position and shoved Vaako's head forward. He hissed when the head of his dick bumped into teeth, Vaako too startled to get his mouth open that fast. He let Vaako go and slapped him across the face, splitting his lip. "Do it right!" When he pushed forward this time his dick slipped between lips, the force making Vaako whimper and gag. "You better not throw up on me Vaako – that would make your mouth unusable and I will fuck you up the ass again."

Getting fucked had been painful, and there was some pain involved with getting a dick rammed down his throat, but really it was the humiliation. He wasn't told to suck or lick or anything like that – he had no control over the movements at all and he let it be, tears coming to his eyes and he fought to control the urge to gag. Riddick's movements slowed and he hoped he was coming but instead he pulled all the way out, the tip of his dick brushing Vaako's lips. "Lick it." He did as he was told, thankful that even though he was starting to get feeling back from the purifications he was still far enough gone that he really couldn't taste the other. Just a vague salty taste.

He knew what felt good on him and with a glance up, hating that he knew how the other would interpret it, he took the initiative to suck and lick, hoping to end this sooner rather than later. Riddick made a pleased sound and he tried to make him cum, wanting to be able to be left alone. He should have known that Riddick wouldn't give up that much control and he pulled Vaako off with one hand and used his other to jerk off, coming on Vaako's face. He sputtered a bit and when he pulled away Riddick let him.

He swiped at his face and it was while his eyes were closed that he was unceremoniously shoved to the floor. "Go back to your quarters."

He blinked up, surprised at the change in attitude. "You want me to go."

"I'm sorry, did you want to snuggle?"

"No." He tried to gather his dignity as he pulled to his feet, he hurt all over. He hated to ask anything of Riddick but he couldn't go back to his quarters like this, "Can I… can I use your shower?"

"I already offered you a shower, you turned it down."  
Vaako straightened his spine, this whole episode have thrown him, so out of what he had ever experienced. He nearly hissed out, "I'll see you dead."

Riddick laughed before rolling on his side and closing his eyes, "Get out."

He took one step towards the bed but was stopped as the two hellhounds jumped onto the bed and curled up near Riddick, eyes on him. He turned stiffly and picked up his clothes, wincing as he pulled them on. He wiped at his face with his sleeve, hoping he had gotten everything off. He slid one more glare to Riddick and headed out, stomping towards his quarters.

No one bothered him on the way, and the first thing he did was to get into his shower, wincing as the water washed away the cum and blood. He washed carefully, happy when the stink of the breeder was off of him. He wasn't sure if he needed medical care but he did know that he wasn't going to go get any. He couldn't risk that Riddick was using him sexually get out. He would lose all respect. He hurt when he got out of the shower but trudged to his bed, falling into it and asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Vaako couldn't help having a slight limp as he walked towards the throne room. It had hurt to even put his pants on, and it was all he could do not to wince with every step he took. Though he wore long sleeves to cover the bruises on his wrists and a high collared uniform shirt to cover the bite mark there hadn't been anything he could do about the split lip or bruised jaw. He also wore a vicious glare, having had a miserable morning.

He had mechanically gotten dressed when he awoke, and it had taken him a moment to realize how visible all the marks on him were and he had to switch clothes to cover them up. Already aggravated he had gone to put his weapons on when he remembered that Riddick had forbid him to wear weapons, though in a small move that left him feeling foolish in how small of a rebellion it was, he did have a small knife stashed in his boot.

What had really soured him though was that he had gone for purification this morning only to be informed that the new Lord Marshall had forbid him from obtaining a purification without permission. He wasn't sure if that rule was for him or for everyone, but either way he hadn't been able to numb what he was feeling. He was sure that it wasn't a coincidence that Riddick had chosen _now_ to deny him purifications, he got the message loud and clear.

He finally made his way to the throne room and took his place near the throne, though Riddick wasn't there yet. He stood stiff, hurting, and glared straight ahead. His second in command moved to his right and slid a sidelong glance at him, not exactly friendly. He ignored him at first, not really up to it but the looks only got longer, more brazen and finally he turned to him, his voice a snarl, "Do you have something to say Corin?"

He sneered, something that he never would have done before Riddick has come on board, and looked pointedly at the new bruises on Vaako's face, "Get into it with the Lord Marshal again?"

"Perhaps you'd prefer I get into it with you?" He shouldn't even be rising to the bait but he was sick of being questioned. There hadn't been a day yet since Riddick took over that he hadn't shown up with some kind of bruise to mark yet another disagreement with the breeder. The only comfort he had was that he was certain they all still assumed he didn't fight back because Riddick was the Lord Marshal and not that he had tried but he had been beat down each time. The lack of purification was bound to make him clumsier too, making the idea of him standing up to, of overtaking Riddick more far-fetched by the day.

He wasn't sure what the other would have said because at that moment there was a ruckus at the door as two guards came to attention, pointing their weapons at the hell hounds. The growl filled the room but the hounds didn't seem too concerned as they headed straight for Vaako. As they approached he held his ground, hoping that like before they would only be interested in him petting them, as they seemed to like him. They did come to him like he thought they would and after sniffing him one laid down, resting its head on his feet and the other sat down, bumping Vaako's hand. He obliged, petting it. At least something was going his way, he turned and scoffed at his second backed against the wall, "Afraid of a little dog?"

Corin stood straight, doing his best to look like he wasn't afraid even though he was holding his gun hard enough to make his knuckles turned white. "I wasn't aware they had been… tamed." He stepped forward and Vaako barely managed not to smirk when he moved towards the hounds and they turned on him, going red and growling.

He didn't have much time to enjoy it as Riddick came into the room, stopping all conversations. He stopped in front of Vaako and simply grinned at him. Much to Vaako's frustration he found himself blushing remembering how he had been… violated. Riddick watched him for a long time and he looked like he was considering something. He reached out and Vaako flinched back, his mouth pressing into a frown as he steadied himself, ashamed that he had given away that he was afraid. Riddick laughed and patted the hound instead of touching Vaako and headed towards his throne.

Riddick strolled up the stairs, dropping gracelessly into the throne, shifting until he slouched there, eyes on the room. He waved at the advisors, "What do you have for me today?"

No one moved forward and Riddick sighed, sitting up straight and pointing at one of them. "You. What are you in charge of again?"

The breeder made them all nervous, nothing like having your new leader be your former enemy, and one that knows nothing of your faith to boot. The advisor moved forward, "Sir, I am in charge of finances."

Riddick frowned, "Okay, how about an advisor that I care about what they say."

There was some confusion and Riddick looked like he was about to lose it. He turned abruptly, "Vaako, come here."

His lip curled before he could stop it but he obediently moved in front of Riddick, part of him worried about what he planned to do. "Lord Marshal."

For a second Riddick's lips curled into a carnal smile, but it was gone in a flash. "Do these guys have any information that I need to deal with directly or can I saddle you with them and get the highlights?"

He hid his surprise well, Riddick was putting a lot of trust in him. He debated for a moment or two about what he should do, but settled on doing his job just as he had for the last lord marshal. "I would suggest you speak directly with the advisors coordinating future targets and attacks, the rest I can… get the highlights for you."

"Atta boy. I knew I could count on you. Everyone I don't have to meet with head on out – schedule a time with Vaako here." He liked watching the confusion filter over Vaako's face; he enjoyed keeping the man off kilter. There was some minor commotion while they figured it out and Riddick watched Vaako try to decide if he was supposed to leave or stay.

He obviously thought he should stay for the war briefing but Riddick had made it seem like he should be leaving to work out details with the other commanders. He watched him hesitate, and more importantly he watched the men under Vaako examine his uncertainty. He finally nodded to him, "You gonna make your mind up soon so we can start?"

Vaako froze, realizing how obvious his indecisiveness was. What was even more confusing was the look on Riddick's face, if he didn't know better it would seem that Riddick wasn't trying to humiliate him as much as making him aware of the situation. Reminding him that he should be taking a bit more charge than he was. "I…" Riddick raised an eyebrow at him and he realized what he wanted to do. He turned sharply, "Corin, go with the advisors and set up meeting times with them."

Riddick gave him a pleased nod before turning to the startled Corin. "You heard your first commander, get to it."

"But-"

Vaako spoke up before Riddick could, shaking himself out of his stupor. He was better than this, not this easily ruffled and he needed to assert himself. "But what commander? If you can't take orders I can replace you." They stared at each other for a long moment but finally Corin looked away.

"Of… course sir." He didn't give any more back talk and headed out and Vaako couldn't help but be pleased. He met Riddick's eyes defiantly; he was getting some of his back, he wasn't a toy to be played with and he hoped Riddick realized it.

* * *

It was exactly 1 hour and 43 minutes later that Vaako found himself being held down over a table, struggling against Riddick's hold. He was whimpering, he hurt too bad to have the other fuck him now. Riddick had watched him through the whole meeting and after it was over he had none to gently grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room in full view of the others, leaving Vaako frustrated, embarrassed. He had pulled him to an empty meeting room, locking the door tight behind them. "Stop struggling."

"No, please. You can't."

"Oh I can, it's so hot watching you try to assert yourself knowing I'm gonna be holding you down and fucking that ass."

He was struggling as best as he could and that only made Riddick laugh. There was a brief struggle over his pants that he lost and Riddick pressed up against him. "Oh, it makes me hard when you struggle like that."

He was naked and he kept trying to buck Riddick off of him, "Please don't – I can do the… other thing you like but please don't do that." It hurt to walk and he couldn't even imagine how bad it would hurt to already have the breeder tearing him up again.

There were fingers at his ass and he couldn't help the whimpers that escaped him, knowing that he couldn't stop what the other was doing. He was not a man that was used to feeling helpless. As he suspected fingers were slipping inside him, slick with lube… except… he belatedly recognized the tingling feeling as a medical salve for injuries even as the pain started to lessen. Riddick backed off after he finished, letting Vaako pull up his pants and turn around huffily. His face was red and he snapped out, "Why didn't you just tell me what you were doing?"

Riddick laughed, "You're fun to play with, I like hearing you whimper. And beg to blow me, that's always pleasant." Vaako grit his teeth as he was mocked and went for the door but Riddick stopped him, "You've been limping all morning – you might wanna treat yourself in the future because I'm sure even these zombies here will catch on to what is going on if you keep moving like that."

He paused, he couldn't quite keep up with the way that Riddick would go from helpful to cruel and back. It made it difficult to know what to expect. "Can I go?"

"Sure thing Vaako. I'll see you at lunch though."

He hesitated and then nodded, exiting the room. Riddick watched him go, a smile curving his lips. He was going to have a lot of fun with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Vaako had a hard time concentrating the rest of the morning. Corin met with him to discuss the other commander's needs, and at least the other was subdued. Vaako wasn't sure he could deal with him giving him attitude just now, not when he was sore and aggravated.

His eyes kept glancing towards the clock, dreading lunch. This morning hadn't been bad, the breeder hadn't done anything to embarrass him in front of the others, but he was certain that it wouldn't last. That it was all in an effort to set him up.

"Commander _Vaako!_"

His head snapped up as Corin nearly yelled his name, though the other quickly looked down at the data he was looking through, obviously trying not to aggravate him. "I'm sorry, I've been calling you for several minutes."

He realized he had been zoning out, and that was so far beneath him it made him flush. "What do you need?"

Corin almost looked like he smirked but it was gone before Vaako could have proved it. "I was just summing up my meeting. Did you want to present the information to the Lord Marshall or would you like me to?"

He frowned at him, but straightened his face out, waving his hand. "You can present to him later today. I have more important things to do."

"I'll bet." There was that quick snark of attitude again and Vaako really was going to do something about it but he shifted forward to do it and the sharp pain that ran up his backside had him slumping back before he meant to. Had him crossing his arms defensively and roll his eyes up to look at the clock. Almost lunch.

"You seem distracted." There was a pause and when Vaako didn't respond Corin leaned back. "Have you been to a purification?"

He had wondered if the others had been allowed a purification and wasn't sure how to proceed without giving too much away. He finally shook his head, "No, not today."

Corin looked surprised, "I know the Lord Marshall made purifications an option instead of a requirement, but I didn't think that you would be one to not go."

That made him think, so he possibly was the only one that wasn't _allowed_ to and that was unacceptable. If he wasn't allowed to, then nobody should be allowed to. He realized he needed to give some kind of answer and gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "Being a first commander is a demanding job. I haven't had time."

He made sure his tone was final and Corin fell into line with it, obediently going back to his work even though he surreptitiously stole glances here and there, eyes too curious for Vaako's comfort.

* * *

The thought of completely ignoring the order to go to lunch crossed his mind but for the time being he would prefer Riddick continued to play nice in public. What went on in private… he couldn't help but shudder, body tensing in what he refused to admit was fear, well that he would deal with.

He came around the corner, Corin trailing him, and did his best not to stumble or hesitate when they were met with two hellhounds milling around. They turned to him, and it was hard to tell but neither seemed like the alpha that had climbed on the bed, but he couldn't be sure. When they saw him they watched carefully, faces in the air as if they were sniffing before heading towards him. They were more cautious than the alpha but trusting Riddick, and at a time when his life wasn't at stake he would laugh at that sentiment, he reached out to pet them.

He felt Corin move back and it gave him confidence, at least he seemed like he could handle himself, that he wasn't afraid of the hounds gave him a little of his own back. Vaako had turned to Corin to say something scathing when he was startled by Riddick's voice from the doorway, "Why do you think they like you so much?"

He didn't know what to say, absentmindedly petting the hound that leaned against his legs. Riddick's eyes darted down, watching the hound for a moment before he looked up, a smirk on his face. Corin recovered first, carefully edging around the hounds until he was in front of Riddick. "Lord Marshall, I have the information-"

Riddick spared him a disinterested look before he pushed past him, stopping in front of Vaako. He reached a hand out, palm up, and Vaako didn't need to be reminded what Riddick had warned him about not taking his hand when it was offered to him. He laid his hand on top of Riddick's, lips pressed into a grim line, ignoring that his hand shook. For a moment nothing happened and then Riddick slipped his hand down Vaako's arm, gripping his wrist tightly and used it to pull him towards the room.

They headed towards the table and Riddick used the close proximity to tilt his head down, nearly breathing the words against Vaako's neck, "Should I have you sit at my feet like an obedient dog?"

At that he tried to pull his arm away, engaging in a brief undignified struggle that only ended when Riddick grabbed his other wrist too, forcefully holding him in place. He glared up, "I will not."

He chuckled, "You think you would have a choice?"

"I do." He tugged at the hold futilely, glancing around. There was only a few people in the room, and another hound perched at the far side, and he would be damned if he let himself look frightened, cowed. He stopped struggling and simply glared, "Let me go."

The alpha hound moved smoothly to it's feet, making an odd purring sound as it pushed in between them, growling at the other hound until it slunk away. Riddick dropped his hold once he had to either move back or make the hound move and for the life of him Vaako couldn't understand the laughter he saw on his face. He raised an eyebrow, "Again, why do you think they like you so much?"

He carefully curled his arm around the hound, nearly hugging it against his body as he flashed a triumphant look at Riddick, secure that he had somehow won that face off. It only made Riddick laugh as he carelessly turned his back to Vaako, heading to sit down to lunch. When the hound moved to follow him Vaako did as well, keeping the massive animal in between them.

He sat far enough away from Riddick that conversation would be difficult and it would be nearly impossible for Riddick to touch him but it was short lived as he simply grabbed the chair and dragged it, loudly, closer to him.

"So what do you all do around here for fun?"

For a moment there was an awkward silence and finally one of the women spoke, "Lord Marshall, if you are looking to have a good time I would suggest a ball – everyone can get dressed up-"

"A _ball_." His lip curled at that, sneering. "Try again."

Corin tried to force his way into Riddick's favor, "We mostly train Lord Marshall, by honing our skills-"

"Vaako?"

It was a clear question and he raised his gaze from where he had been staring at the table. "The nobles dance and the warriors train, that is our way."

"Hmm. Sounds boring."

Vaako glanced around, and shifted uncomfortably at the disapproval on the faces around him, Riddick was making enemies and he didn't know why it bothered him. "Lord Marshall, it is our way..."

Riddick sighed, sounding put out, "If I have a party will you dress up all nice for it?"

One of the women nodded, "We all dress to look our best, Lord Marshall."

He ignored her as he stared at Vaako, patiently waiting. The longer he gave no answer the more attention turned to him and he finally shifted, just to get things to move forward. "Yes, Lord Marshall, if you wish."

"Oh, I wish it." He leered and Vaako looked away and flushed, willing his attention to go somewhere else. Under the table his hand slid to Vaako's leg, fingers trailing up his thigh, chuckling when Vaako made a small sound and slammed his legs together, glaring at Riddick.

"Is everything okay Lord Marshall?"

He pulled his gaze away from Vaako and dug into his food. Vaako shifted uncomfortably, wishing he could leave. He desperately wanted to lay down, the healing salve had wore off and he hadn't been able to bring himself to go get more. "So Vaako…" He startled at how close Riddick was, and turned his attention to him. "You were married, what is the Necromanger view on all that? Do you take lovers too?"

It wasn't a proper conversation and Vaako tried to turn away but Riddick made a tsking sound, "I can ask them instead if you would prefer."

His hand curled into a fist against the hound, he was letting himself be led around and he hated it. There was nothing he could do though and he snarled out, "We take lovers, consorts. Marriage is… rare."

"Why is that?"

He rolled his shoulders, taking a second to glare down anyone watching them, "We do not reproduce, commitment is usually shown through making someone your consort."

"Not marriage."

There was an interested lilt in Riddick's voice that he didn't like, "No."

Riddick nodded like he actually cared about that and went back to eating and Vaako assumed the conversation was over.

* * *

The next few days Riddick acted almost like he didn't exist and it was unsettling if not unwelcome. Even when meeting with the commanders he barely looked at him, and seemed to be asking more and more of Corin, and Vaako was starting to fear for his position.

Riddick had threatened to strip him of his title, but he was doing what he was supposed to in order to keep it intact, but he realized there were worse things. He still had his title but it was becoming clear that he could be phased out anyways. He was sitting to the side, one hound at his feet and another sitting next to him while Corin discussed the day to day information with him, and it should be him.

He rocked to his feet, the hounds moving with him, following around him and purposely headed towards the others. He wouldn't let Riddick scare him, he was a warrior and he had _earned_ his place. Riddick barely reacted when Vaako elbowed his way into the group talking, quickly gaining more room when the other's backed away from the hounds. "Nice of you to join us."

The words weren't overly unfriendly, just kind of sharp, and he felt like he was missing something. "I'm here now." He let his words be arrogant, snide and was rewarded by a frown from Riddick. Perhaps Riddick had realized his mistake and would leave him alone. He was nearly healed now, and even though he hadn't been allowed to have a purification, and if Riddick wanted to touch him again he'd have to kill him.

He met his eyes head on, a challenge in them, daring Riddick to do anything. He thought he had won and started to relax when Riddick put a hand up to Corin, stopping him from talking, and grinned at Vaako, "You want to fight this out here then?"

Corin looked confused but Vaako was sure now that Riddick was bluffing and he crossed his arms, "If you want to spar, that is what the gym is for." He glanced dismissively around, "I'm sure there are plenty of soldiers that would be honored."

"There is only one person I'm looking to roll around with Vaako."

He stiffened, "I'm not available, good luck with someone else."

"I'll spar with you." Corin looked eager and Vaako raised an eyebrow at Riddick. If he wanted someone to dominate he could have Corin.

Except that Riddick was moving towards him with a purpose and he held his ground until he was in arm distance and couldn't help it as he scrambled back, there was a definite purpose in his eyes. His eyes darted around for an escape, his bravado failing him as he realized he probably wouldn't be able to beat him.

He put his hands out, easing his way behind a hound, "Here is not the place for … sparring."

"It is if I decide it."

He had a split moment to try to figure out if he would lose more face if he ran or if Riddick took him down and decided, turning and bolting from the room. He took a sharp turn out of the door, taking off down the hallway, Riddick's heavy footsteps following him.

He was coming to another corner and realized Riddick would have to slow down to reach for him so he tried to go around it tightly, he would worry later how it looked to have him fleeing like he was. He miscalculated though and instead of reaching for him when they hit the corner Riddick threw his body forward, tackling him and bringing them both to the floor, Vaako taking the brunt of the hit.

They rolled across the floor until Vaako landed on his back, and Riddick straddled him grabbing his arms and holding them down. He was laughing, eyes shining, and he looked so damn happy it made Vaako want to punch him. "Get off me!"

Riddick shook his head, enjoying himself too much, even though he rolled off him pulling Vaako with him so he stumbled to his feet as well. "This gym. I want to see some sparring."

He twisted his wrist but wasn't putting much effort into it and his voice was flat, "You want to spar with me?"

"No." He pulled him closer, suggestively pressing his hips against his, and waited until panic started to cross Vaako's face before he abruptly let him go, "I want to see you spar with someone else."

He hadn't expected that and for a moment he stared at him before he averted his eyes. He didn't know why Riddick would want to see _that_ but he found himself nodding. He knew that even without purifications he could beat any other necromanger, and he wouldn't mind taking out some aggression on someone. He nodded, "Fine."

A small crowd had gathered, curious, and Riddick gave them a once over before nodding his head towards Vaako. "Lead the way." When Vaako turned stiffly and headed down the hallway Riddick followed, eyes watching his ass. Yea, he wanted to see his little bitch fight.

* * *

Riddick crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, watching carefully. Vaako was standing on a mat, facing off with a soldier, and he was looking forward to seeing the fight. Corin had offered to match him but he had shaken his head, picking out a soldier instead, and Riddick approved of it. Vaako had picked someone that could really fight, and obviously planned on putting on a good show.

He knew that Vaako could fight but watching him in action was different. He didn't disappoint, fists flying as he landed hit after hit, only a few shots landing on him. He misjudged a punch though, and the soldier caught him square across the jaw, and now Riddick could see the effects of limited purifications.

Vaako stayed on his feet though, using his momentum to throw out a sweeping kick and just like that he found himself staring down at the soldier, still trying to catch his breath, flat on his back. Vaako was grinning though, looking slightly out of breath and reached out a hand to help him to his feet.

The soldier was grinning too and a glance at the other commanders showed none of the same amusement on their faces, and Riddick guessed that most of them were more hands off. He had to admit, Vaako was a good choice for first commander, smart, strong, a good fighter, he hoped he wouldn't break him too much.

"Enough." He stepped forward, and grinned. "My turn."

The soldier backed away as he approached Vaako, putting up his fists in an obvious invitation.

Vaako didn't back down, squaring his feet and matching his stance, waiting for Riddick to come to him. He did so in a rush, faster than he thought a man that big could move, and he wasn't ready for it. He saw the blow coming and couldn't dodge it, only could brace for it and did not expect the slap across the face. He heard a small sound from those watching and his temper flared. It was one thing for Riddick to beat him down, there was honor in it, but this was just disrespectful.

He attacked with much less skill than he usually had, furious and acting rashly, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug look off Riddick's face with his fist. He was shoved aside as he charged and before he could gain his balance Riddick grabbed him from behind, pulling him against his body, and he froze as a very obviously hard dick pressed against his ass, Riddick purposely grinding to make it clear that he knew exactly what he was doing. "You like that?"

When he was released Vaako stumbled away from him and gave him a glare, "Fine. If you are done using us for entertainment, we have better things to be doing."

He pushed past Riddick, any confidence he had gained by winning his sparring match ruined by Riddick's bullying, but Riddick's arm darted out to stop him and he wished he could see his eyes but he had donned his glasses during the match. His voice lowered to a rumble, for Vaako's ears only. "I think those things you need to discuss are in my chambers."

He stared at him, trying to banish the fear that the words brought on. "Perhaps we need to-"

"Here or my quarters Vaako, you ow it doesn't matter to me."

"_Fine_." His voice shook and he turned, ignoring the looks he was getting. When Riddick's hand settled on his upper arm he tensed but didn't pull away. He told himself it didn't matter if he let Riddick lead him to his quarters, he was still going to fight, he wasn't going to give in, he just didn't want to do it in public. Didn't want to… disgrace the new Lord Marshall by beating him where others could see, that had to be it.

* * *

The door opened and there was nowhere to go but in and he moved forwardly slowly, trying to put together a plan. He had thought long and hard about what he would do the next time Riddick tried to attack him, but he was suddenly finding it lost in a wave of nervousness, the thought of what would happen if he failed to beat him all too clear.

In a burst of movement he whirled, fist already flinging out, making a satisfyingly meaty sound when it connected with Riddick's face, almost as satisfying as the surprise. With a roar the other man was on him, tackling him to the ground. He was more prepared this time and jerked his legs up, kicking out to keep him from settling on top of him. Riddick made an oomph sound that said he hit solidly but it didn't stop him from grabbing one of his ankles and using it to flip him on to his stomach, no matter how much he struggled.

"You haven't gotten much better at this."

He did push up onto his hands and knees, giving him enough leverage to kick backwards and though he hit Riddick it sounded like he only grazed him and a big hand grabbed the back of his neck, pressing him down. "Maybe you're learning a bit." He leaned over him until he could grind his hard dick against Vaako's ass, and even through two layers of clothing it made Vaako start to tremble.

"So I asked around about this marriage or consort thing."

Riddick had his wrists, holding his arms down, his body blanketing him so he couldn't move but he tried to whip his head backwards. Riddick was ready for that though, tilting his head so his mouth pressed against Vaako's neck and sucked on it. "They said marriages don't usually happen because it's an equal relationship – pretty unheard of here."

"I'll kill you!"

"Love the pillow talk." He bit down on his neck, worrying the skin till he knew it would bruise. "So why didn't you take her as your consort? Why did you marry her?"

"None of your business!" He wiggled under him but Riddick controlled it by biting down on his shoulder, forcing him to freeze.

"Did she refuse to submit? Or did you?" He pulled one hand off his wrist to reach around and start to unbuckle his pants. He kept him off guard and left the topic asking instead while he pulled his pants down, "Why were you shaking that day I took over?"

"I wasn't." With his one free hand he was trying to get loose, trying to grab onto Riddick to get some leverage, but he wasn't succeeding. His pants were fully off and he was getting desperate and he struggled to distract Riddick, "I didn't know what was going to happen!"

"Fear of the unknown huh?" He didn't buy it but he leaned close, humor in his voice, "You shouldn't be too scared now then, you know what's going to happen."

Before he could respond his arms were yanked behind his back and he tumbled forward, his face bashing into the floor. Riddick systematically wrapped a rope around them. He didn't make a sound when he hit, his mouth clamped shut not to give him the satisfaction. Once his hands were fully secured Riddick pulled him to his feet, pushing him across the room half naked, sure he was doing it just to humiliate him. He pressed him down over the bed, leaving his ass up in the air.

"No more talking?" He felt Riddick pushing at his ass with two fingers, with lube, and he had almost forgotten that. He couldn't help the small whimper, he was mostly healed but not completely and it hurt. "Not healed yet?"

He refused to answer and could feel Riddick shrug and then something bigger was pushing at him, better with lube but still painful and he did try to get his foot down far enough to push away but Riddick only grabbed on to it. "Oh don't worry sweetheart, I'll be gentle."

Vaako buried his face in the blanket, willing it to be over quickly, only making a small sound of protest when Riddick slid a hand around to touch him, snorting in amusement when it made Vaako renew his struggles.

It was bad enough that he was being violated, but days since he'd had a purification and he could clearly feel the hand on his dick and couldn't say it was completely horrible. It didn't feel good and he didn't embarrass himself by getting _hard_ when the breeder touched him, but it didn't stop Riddick from stroking him in time with his thrusts. A mockery of mutual sexual encounter.

"Don't touch me!" His voice cracked when he said it, and Riddick's response was to cup his balls, humming appreciatively.

"Yea, keep telling me what I can't do Vaako. I like the color your face turns when I don't listen." He did let go to grab Vaako's hips, done playing with him and more interested in his own orgasm. Vaako was too quiet though, and he snarled, snapping his hips hard. "Nothing to say, you already broken bitch?"

He shook his head and cried out when Riddick shoved his legs up, spreading them painfully wide. Riddick wasn't impressed, "Fight Vaako, fight. Or I'll work on finding out what makes you shake."

Vaako tried to rock his hips, tried to move away but he had no leverage and the only thing his moving did was push Riddick deeper, making him scream as he tore. "Stop!" He pushed forward suddenly, almost dislodging him but Riddick only yanked him backwards.

"Not much of a fight."

"Untie my hands and I'll show you fight!"

"Sure you would, because you did so well earlier."

It was boring though, so after a moment's thought he did reach up to undo the rope, scrambling to catch his hands as he grabbed at the blanket, trying to escape rather than fight. He didn't like that.

Riddick pulled out and flipped him onto his back, wanting to watch his face as he forced him. He didn't expect to get scratched, and it made him raise an eyebrow as he reached out to slap him in the face again. "Ah, ah, not nice!"

"I'm gonna kill you when you-"

He got cut off when Riddick thrusted back inside, laughing at the pained grimace that crossed his face, and grabbing his wrists. Vaako didn't give up, he kept trying to kick out and the harder he kicked the harder Riddick thrust, it was good to have someone struggle under him while he fucked them. Good to watch that pain cross Vaako's face, the helplessness, and he reached up to fist one hand in his hair, yanking his head back exposing his neck.

"This is your rightful place Vaako, under me like a good little bitch." He bit down on Vaako's neck, drawing blood as he came, holding the smaller body still under him until he was done cumming, dropping his weight down heavily when the last tremor passed.

He let his hair go and Vaako turned his head away, holding still for moment before he pushed at him, "Now get… get off me."

He obliged, rolling, but pulled Vaako with him until he sprawled on top of him. He waggled his eyebrows at him, "How about a shower?"

Vaako growled at him, and when he pushed off Riddick let him. He moved stiffly, in pain, and gathered up his clothes getting dressed. "This… this will not happen again."

"Yes it will."

His shoulders tensed and he ignored the silence while he finished buckling his pants, ignoring that his hands shook. "It won't."

"Why did you marry her? Did you love her?"

He didn't know why he was humoring him but he automatically shook his head, "No."

"The why?"

Finally dressed he shot him a look, holding on tight to what was left of his dignity, "Still none of your business." Riddick didn't bother to answer him, and he left the room with the other's laughter ringing in his ears.

The pain he could deal with… the humiliation, the helplessness… He was so intent on his thoughts that he nearly ran into someone. He stumbled back, and at least Corin looked at surprised as he did. "Commander… Vaako?" He glanced behind him at the closed door of Riddick's room and Vaako realized he had no idea what he looked like.

"What?" His eyes were on Vaako's neck and he slapped his hand over it, snarling out, "What did you need?"

"To talk to… to ask the Lord Marshall a question." Something crossed his face, smething like understanding and Vaako didn't like it. "I didn't know that you'd be-"

"We were discussing battle plans."

They stared at each other for a long moment until Corin looked away, voice disinterested, "Of course." He glanced towards the door again, "My briefing can wait."

Vaako narrowed his eyes at him, and at a loss as what to do he frowned at him, "Then why are you still here?"

"Just going." Corin turned on heel and started to head away.

In a moment of panic he stepped forward, worried about what he would say. "Corin, the meeting we were in … it needs to stay secret for security reasons."

He didn't understand the look on his face as he nodded, "Of course First Commander."

Once Corin was out of view he lost his battle with his temper and turned around to kick the door as hard as he could. "You're a bastard!" There was no answer and he finally turned, heading to his quarters. He was letting Riddick get into his head and it was making him fall behind in his duties as a first commander. His people would suffer for that, their army. First and foremost his duty was to his position, he couldn't let the breeder distract him from that.


	5. Chapter 5

He _hated_ him. _Hated._ "No."

Riddick looked completely unconcerned, raising an eyebrow, "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

He caught himself before he could say no, refusing to be dragged into the childish argument, instead crossing his arms over his chest and attempting to stare him down. "If there is nothing else…" He turned stiffly and headed towards the door, though honestly he had very few expectations of making it there.

He was right, of course, though given the situation it wasn't much comfort. A precious few steps from the door he heard Riddick stand and his smooth voice crossed the distance between them, "Get back here."

It was only words and he _hated_, there was that word again, that it was all it took. His body struggled against him for a minute, desperately wishing he could flee, but in the end he only turned back around and moved forward, stopping several paces away. They stared at each other, Riddick patiently waiting and finally Vaako couldn't handle it any longer. "No!"

A grin stretched across his face, delighted at brow beating Vaako into giving in, and his voice was too smug when he answered, "…Yes."

He tried another angle, "I have a meeting with the soldiers, I need to be there to organize-"

Riddick waved his hand, cutting him off, "I already sent Corin to run it."

The casual annoyance slid off his face at that, real rage taking over, "How _dare_ you. Those are my soldiers and-"

"Whose soldiers?" Riddick had stepped forward, breathing picking up, instantly excited by that fire.

He froze, stuck between wanting to argue with Riddick and realizing that it would only get the other excited. It was frustrating and he knew it showed on his face, and he struggled to answer, "Your… your soldiers. I need to be there with them though, not Corin. He is not capable enough."

"Capable enough to be a second commander."

"I know, it's not-"

"Should I remove him then? Have you pick someone else?"

That gave him pause, but no, he knew that Corin was a good second in command he just preferred to handle the soldiers himself. He let out a huff of air, "No, he is a good second commander, I just want-"

"Good, then you've got all the time in the world for me."

"No." He couldn't explain, anything he said seemed to just dig himself into a bigger hole.

Riddick's voice tilted up in a leer that made Vaako take a step back, "Yes." His intentions with Vaako had been fairly innocent at the beginning, had only wanted the other to join him on an excursion to an outlying planet, had wanted to have some _fun _with the other, just spend some time with him outside of the ship, but Vaako couldn't even give in to that. Now he had other things on his mind. He stalked forward, changing his plans, and he said again, "Yes."

Vaako realized his mistake now and tried to back track, "You wished to… it was a cold weather planet, right? You said something about…" He was reaching, trying to remember what the breeder had asked him, but he hadn't listened at all. He had said no automatically, not wishing to spend any more time with Riddick than he had to, but now it was looking like the lesser of two equals.

"I think I wish you to come here."

"Riddick, please, I need to-"

"You need to come here."

Vaako's back straightened a bit, but he knew he was in a losing battle and he finally moved forward until he was in front of him. "What?" He hated his own voice, whiny and petulant.

Riddick eyed him carefully, he looked beyond angry, and ready to fight and that was what made him decide. "Get on your knees."

Vaako's eyes widened and he glanced around the room, he wasn't sure if it was secure, if everyone would stay out but he was sure that Riddick didn't care either way. He assessed his situation for a moment and finally sunk to his knees, glaring up at Riddick and ignoring the way that this close it was obvious it made Riddick's cock twitch.

One big hand slid into Vaako's hair, tightening until it hurt and the other went to start undoing his pants, "Let's put that pretty little mouth to some use besides snapping at me, yea?"

He released himself from his pants and gave Vaako a small tug forward, but the other just stared at him, mouth clenched shut. Riddick raised an eyebrow, "You do remember the other deal we have, right? You suck my cock with those pretty little lips and I don't tear you up every time we fuck?"

Vaako struggled, he had expected a fight, for Riddick to hold him down and fuck him while he kicked and screamed and he could hate the other man freely but now he found himself having to be gentle, having to voluntarily lavish attention on Riddick and he felt himself start to shake with the effort to repress his anger.

"Vaako, I'm waiting."

It took a long time for him to finally lean forward, precious seconds that ticked closer to someone coming in, but he opened his mouth obediently and Riddick's cock slipped in without preamble. Too hard and too fast and Vaako gagged, his hands coming up to Riddick's hips to try to slow him down but Riddick slapped them away. "If I want you to use your hands I'll tell you, lift them again and they get tied down."

Helplessly he let his arms fall to his sides, fist balled against his thighs, doing his best to kneel there and take the abuse. It was difficult, not what he was used to, and he could feel his body starting to shake again.

A pitiful whine filled the room, and it took Vaako a minute to realize it was him making the sound, desperately whimpering around Riddick's cock. He tried to stop it, but then the sound just got more choked up and the only upside was it obviously pleased Riddick, the taste of precum already strong on his tongue. He couldn't do much but scrunch up his face in disgust, too far from purification for him to not be able to clearly taste him, salty and unfamiliar.

Both hands were in his hair now, tipping his head from side to side as he pleased, making Vaako gag more often than not. Every time it made Riddick chuckle and the cock against his tongue twitch, and it just wasn't right that the other was getting so much pleasure out of his suffering.

It wasn't enough for Riddick and after a moment he slowed his thrusts, making Vaako do more work. "Use your tongue there sweetheart, okay?" The words were sickly sweet, adding insult to injury and Vaako shifted on his knees.

He didn't know what to do, but had no desire for the thrusts to gag him again so he tentatively flicked his tongue, sickened when it made Riddick moan, hips rolling so the head of his cock slid over his tongue again and again.

A knock on the door made his body jerk, but Riddick only tightened his grip and glared, letting him know not to stop. He raised his voice to be heard beyond the door, "Busy. Come back later."

"Lord Marshall, may I come in?"

"No." He glanced down at Vaako's eyes, wide and panicked, and used the hand not holding his hair to swipe the drool off his chin. "Busy. What do you need?"

"Commander Corin is requesting your presence at his meeting with the soldiers." There was an awkward pause, "And also Commander Vaako… Corin seemed to believe he would be with you."

That made Riddick tilt his head curiously, and a glance down at Vaako showed that he at least knew something. He pulled him off his cock, grinning at the pop sound, "You know what that is about?"

"He saw me leave your room."

"Hmm." He pressed Vaako back down almost roughly before he raised his voice, "We'll be there in a minute."

"Of course, sir."

Riddick immediately turned his full attention back to Vaako, and finally nodded down at him, "Undo your pants, push them down."

He couldn't ask why, he was sure he knew the answer anyways, but he wished he could protest in _some_ way. Riddick didn't even stop fucking his mouth long enough for him to verbalize a complaint and moved his hands to undo his pants, wiggling in an undignified manner to get them over his hips, leaving him exposed. He settled his hands back to his sides, resisting the childish urge to cover himself.

"Touch yourself."

"Hmmph." It was a clearly unhappy sound, and he didn't understand why Riddick would want him to do that. His hands stayed where they were, partially out of anger, and partially because he wasn't even sure how to go about doing what he asked.

"Come on Vaako, touch yourself. Let's see it."

Slowly, so slowly he raised one hand to touch himself. He let his fingers trail across himself, humiliated when it actually made him shiver. Riddick's thrusts slowed, barely sliding in and out of his mouth as he watched Vaako slowly start to react to his own touch.

Vaako tried to pull his hand away when he started to harden, cock filling out, ashamed that he would respond at all given what was going on. Riddick was quick on that though, "Oh no baby, keep touching." He leered down at him, "Unless you would rather I do it."

It was enough, if he was going to react, to be turned on, then he would rather it not be at the breeder's hand. It seemed that Riddick almost lost interest in what he was doing, his cock just barely thrusting, as he watched Vaako's hand circle his cock, stroking up and down as he filled out.

"Oh Vaako, you do love it, don't you? I told you every bitch eventually does."

He let him actually pull back when he struggled and as soon as he could he snarled, "I don't like anything you do."

"Not true." He suddenly dragged him to his feet and backed him until he was pressed back against the table, swatting away his hands until he could wrap his fingers around Vaako's cock. He gave it a few sure strokes, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb over the tip, grinning at him when he responded, his dick filling out until it was hard in his hand. "What do you call that?"

"I don't – it doesn't mean anything!" His voice broke though, because it felt good, good in a way that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Okay, of course not." He paused his hand suddenly, smirking when it made Vaako's hips involuntarily thrust, trying to get the friction back. He kept on it with a single mindedness that would surprise Vaako if the situation was different, until his hand slid easily, Vaako's cock coated with pre cum. It wasn't until Vaako's hips moved constantly, until the fight was off his face and he was starting to look a little slack and close to orgasm that he pulled his hand away.

Before Vaako could protest the hand was in his hair and shoving him back down to his knees and Riddick's cock bumped against his closed lips twice before he realized what was going and opened his mouth. His hand automatically went to his cock, continuing where Riddick had left off but the man above him tutted.

"No one said that you could touch, not without permission."

Vaako flushed at being caught almost _enjoying_ the encounter, angry that his own body betrayed him. His cock jutted from his body, hard and bouncing as each of Riddick's thrusts shook his body, and he had to physically grab on to the bottom of his shirt to keep from touching himself.

"Ready?" It may have been said mockingly but there was the edge of warning in the words too, not enough though as suddenly Riddick was fucking his mouth, caring little as the other gagged. He pulled back and Vaako was almost thankful, trying to take in a breath of air but his mouth was suddenly full of warm salty cum, making him sputter. He wanted to spit it out but Riddick was on him instantly, pressing him down onto his back on the floor, holding a hand over his mouth until he swallowed.

He was still trying to deal with not choking or throwing up on himself when Riddick grabbed onto his dick, stroking it fast and hard. He finally got his wits about him and reached up to try to push him off, "This… this isn't part of the deal!"

Riddick moved so he could pin the other down if he fought, and shrugged, "Then fight me Vaako." He leaned down close though and for a moment something flashed in his eyes that Vaako didn't recognize and his voice was a little softer, "Or you can realize you like this, that it feels good, and just take what I'm giving you."

He was already shaking his head though, "I don't like this!"

Riddick nudged his way between Vaako's legs, spreading them what he could with his pants only around his knees, pressing so one of Vaako's legs bent up, giving him better access. "You're gonna lose if you fight, we both know that. Just lay back, relax, and realize I'm doing something nice here, okay? Why make me mad and end up with you bloody for something you're enjoying?"

Vaako struggled for a moment, confused by the gentle tone that Riddick was using, and finally gave up and held still. As soon as he stopped struggling Riddick reached down with his other hand, slipping fingers across the head of his cock and coating them in pre cum before reaching down to press one firmly into Vaako's ass, making him cry out in something close to betrayal.

He did start to struggle at that, he had said it was going to be something he would enjoy but this was not it. Riddick was forced to stop stroking him to hold him down with one hand. "I'm not hurting you but I could be, so settle down." He pressed his finger in a little more firmly, though he was careful to keep it gentle.

"Let me up, let me go." He started to kick almost hard enough to dislodge Riddick, arms flailing until Riddick grabbed them and held them down.

"Vaako, hey, come on." When he kept struggling Riddick lost some of the friendliness and used his hold to slam him into the ground, "I'm losing my patience Vaako."

It was the tone that tipped him off, it was the one he had heard right before he was held down and tore up and without his consent his body stilled, pushing down the fight. Riddick's too tight grip held for a few more moments and then he slowly eased it, raising an eyebrow. "You going to behave?"

"Yes." It was like someone else was talking though, and Vaako couldn't quite wrap his mind around it, what happened to him? Fingers were pressing against his ass again and he tried to smother his cries but words still made it out, "Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to."

Without him struggling Riddick was able to go back to what he was doing, one hand sliding effortlessly around his cock while now two fingers slid in him, slowly, prodding and Vaako didn't know _why_. He was a warrior but he couldn't force himself to fight, couldn't get over the idea that he knew he would lose and then it would _hurt_.

He was so deep in thought he was caught off guard when it suddenly felt different, twisting his hips involuntarily and reaching out to grab Riddick's arm. "Ah."

"Thought so." His fingers pressed in a little harder now, faster, and still there was that odd sensation of almost pleasure, something that Vaako couldn't describe but made his hips stutter, and stare at Riddick with wide eyes. Riddick's lips turned up into a smirk and his voice was heavy with contempt, "Feel good?"

Vaako found himself trying to bite back a sob and a moan at the same time, and if that wasn't screwed up. He idly kicked one foot, half an attempt to struggle but a warning glare from Riddick was enough to subdue him. Dwelling on it was impossible as he was nearing orgasm, and his jaw was clenched but grunts escaped anyways, and he squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see Riddick laughing at him.

He was sure that Riddick would make him beg, make him humiliate himself somehow, but he just kept up the persistent touches and his orgasm caught him off guard. One moment he was trying to shift his hips for more friction and the next an orgasm ripped through him, making his eyes fly open and his mouth gape, body too taut to even force a sound out.

It seemed to go on forever as Vaako bucked his hips, wrapped up in the pleasure, and it was long moments before he came down from the feeling, before he came to his senses. Panting he shifted, face automatically pulling into a grimace when he realized there were still fingers embedded in him, and they weren't removed until he met Riddick's eyes. He tried to catch his breath, ignoring his own wet cum cooling on his stomach.

Riddick casually wiped his hand on Vaako's shirt, "For someone that claims to not like it you sure can moan." His voice was husky, almost warm, and he rested his hand on Vaako's hip.

It was still too soon, and Vaako stared at Riddick for a bit longer, trying to pull his thoughts together. It hurt something in him, and he let his head lull to the side so he didn't have to look at him. He wished Riddick's tone, his words would match the smug look on his face, the conflicting actions too much for him to deal with. It seemed like Riddick was waiting for him though so he finally muttered out, "We have a meeting."

"Always the diligent soldier, aren't you?" For some reason Riddick sounded annoyed, aggravated. "By all means, let's rush off to the _meeting_." He shoved himself off Vaako in one violent movement, making him cringe back.

"Why… why are you mad?" He realized his clothes were still off and he scrambled to pull them together and his voice was more desperate than he expected, "I did just what you asked."

Riddick rubbed a hand over his face at that, expression somewhere between pained and exasperated, "Of course you did. You just… fine. Let's just go to the meeting." He eyed him, "You need to change though."

He was pulled to his feet, and Riddick was dragging him out of the room, and he couldn't shake the feeling that, somehow, he had disappointed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Vaako could feel the tension down through his back, his eyes never leaving the breeder, not willing to be taken by surprise by him. Riddick glanced his way and his whole body went rigid, shoulders throwing back when Riddick gave him a lazy grin. He was so intent on him he didn't even seen Corin come up beside him until he laid a hand on Vaako's elbow.

Rage flared in Vaako, someone was touching him, no one had the right to _touch him_. He whirled on his startled second in command and laid him out with a right hook, following him to the ground, fists flying. "How dare you touch me! How dare you touch me!" Corin barely had any time to put up any defense and his face was quickly becoming bloody under Vaako's uncontrolled attack.

He may have done serious damage if Riddick hadn't come up behind him, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him off. As soon as Riddick's arms were around him he was screaming incoherently, struggling to get away. Riddick ignored the glancing blows, Vaako was too panicked to make any of them count. He looked around at the startled faces of those assembled and quickly issued out a command, "Everyone leave. Now."

"Lord Marshal do you need… assistance?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Out. Now." A few officers helped Corin to his feet, the man swaying as he walked and bleeding freely from the blows.

Vaako was whimpering, struggling hard to get away. Riddick watched him with some amusement, a little worried. It seemed his first commander had finally snapped and done a good bit of damage to Corin in the process. When the room was empty he attempted to set Vaako down, but only received a sharp kick in the leg as soon as the other could get leverage.

"Hey now." He lifted him back up and when he still struggled he sighed and shoved him down, making him skid across the floor in an undignified heap. Vaako was instantly to his feet, facing off Riddick and wielding a knife from somewhere on his person. "Hey, I told you no weapons."

"Then take it away yourself!"

Riddick didn't stop the amused smile from curving his lips. He recognized all the signs of a bitch that had just taken _too _much, he was surprised it had taken this long. A few weeks ago he may have been more cautious with Vaako wielding a weapon at him, but without his constant purifications the other was clumsy, emotional. He waved a finger at him, "Aw, naughty boy. You might get a spanking for that."

Vaako's face was coloring, obviously upset that the other wasn't taking him seriously. "You will not touch me."

Riddick laughed, waving a hand at Vaako. "In a few minutes I'm gonna take that little toy away from you, strip ya down and throw you over that chair over there just so you can wave that little ass of yours in the air like a bitch in heat for me."

Vaako nearly screamed and ran at Riddick, knife out. He had never really been a challenge for Riddick but like this, clumsy and angry, he had no chance. Riddick grabbed the arm with the knife in it and used the hold to spin Vaako and let go, kicking him in the ass and knocking him onto his hands and knees. "Nice ass Vaako. Wanna stay like that and make this less of an issue?"

Vaako scrambled to his feet, "I'll kill you."

Riddick shrugged, "Go ahead and try. You couldn't before, I don't know what makes you think you could now." Vaako obviously realized that dilemma because he hesitated, holding his stance but not approaching. Riddick should have seen this coming, Vaako had been showing signs of instability, he knew that forcing such a strong individual to submit would be a lot of stress on him. He also knew at this point if he couldn't get him under control he would need to put him down.

Vaako was wavering and he motioned at Riddick with the knife, "I… we can make a deal. You…. You'll-"

"You don't dictate to me Vaako. I'll tell you what I can do. I can, and will, do…" he moved his hand, sure that in his state Vaako would watch it, and grabbed his dick through his pants, "whatever I want to you, whenever I want to. You have no choice."

Riddick had never seen anyone looked so wild, so trapped, outside of a slam. Vaako's eyes darted around the room, wild, looking for a way out that didn't exist. Riddick smirked at him, "Why don't you just get down on your knees now and I won't have to fuck you until you cry." That seemed to be his breaking point and without further warning he charged. Riddick easily grabbed Vaako's wrist, twisting it until the knife fell to the floor and he cried out in pain. He didn't give him time to recover as he brought his other fist down across Vaako's cheek, knocking him to the ground. He followed him down, grabbing him by his hair and slammed Vaako's head into the floor, stunning him.

He grabbed Vaako by the belt and pulled him up to his knees, slapping away his hands when he tried to stop him, but Vaako was currently still seeing stars and couldn't put up much of a fight. Riddick pulled the belt out and pulled his hands behind his back wrapping the belt around Vaako's wrists, watching Vaako's shoulders slump. He glanced around for the knife and was rewarded with a scared whimper from Vaako when his hand wrapped around the hilt. He flashed the knife in front of Vaako's face, "I told you no weapons."

He reached down and slid the knife under the bottom of Vaako's pants and in one practiced motion sliced upwards, cutting the pants without so much as a scratch to Vaako. He risked letting go of the tied hands and grabbed each side of the pant legs, ripping the pants in two and with minor difficulty pulled off the scraps of cloth. Vaako, as always, was bare under the pants and Riddick ran his hand over the flesh. "You want to tell me again that I can't touch you?"

He didn't get an answer and the only struggle Vaako was putting up were token ones, he already knew that he had lost. "I should beat your ass black and blue for disobeying me, punish you like a child that won't listen." There was a momentary tensing in Vaako's body but was gone just as quick and Riddick shook his head. "Gonna be hard to cover this one up, you damn near lost it there."

While he talked he pulled the lube he carried around in his pocket out and pulled himself out, slicking himself up. He kneeled between the other spread legs and shuffled forward until his dick was pressed up against Vaako's naked ass. Vaako's body started to shake, "Please don't. No more, I don't want you to touch me, just … just leave me alone!"

Riddick took ahold of the bound hands and without answering guided his dick with the other hand and slid into Vaako with minimum resistance. He had been joking about fucking him until he cried, though from the shaking body before him he didn't think that was very far off. "I will touch you whenever I want." He slid in and out a few times and sharply cracked him on the ass, "Where is the fight Vaako? If I just wanted to fuck a willing bitch I'd pick a woman from the crew, show some fight."

He didn't get one and when he slowed and really looked at him he could see that Vaako was crying, faced pressed against the floor, turned away from Riddick. "Vaako?" The crying was more obvious now and Vaako was saying something but Riddick couldn't hear him. He slid in until his balls rested against Vaako's ass and leaned forward, "Can't hear you sweetheart."

"Just kill me, please." His voice was low, but clear, and the statement wasn't completely unexpected.

"Aw, none of that now." He realized at the moment he wasn't going to get a fight out of Vaako so he changed tactics, reaching under them to palm Vaako's dick, snickering as it nearly sat up and drooled for him. It had been so long since Vaako's body had real feeling that it nearly burst now when touched, despite what Vaako really wanted. He loved it, especially as Vaako made an anguished sound at his body's betrayal. "Come on now, you know you want this."

The words were thick, choked, "I'll kill you."

He grinned, "Well that is more like it."

Vaako dissolved into tears again and Riddick eased back a little so he wasn't bashing Vaako's face into the ground with every thrust of his hips. He watched him for a moment, sure that his little Vaako was subdued. He untied his hands, letting him put them down on the ground to balance himself. He couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as Vaako made no attempt to stop him.

He wanted to reward him for that, and he reached under him to tug on his dick, jerking him off steadily while he pounded into him. He liked to have Vaako fight him, but there was something to be said for this, for making Vaako give in and moan like a bitch in heat. Something about Vaako _wanting_ him. Vaako came first, and without missing a beat Riddick moved his hand in front of Vaako's face, cumming hard as that obedient little tongue stuck out to lick him clean. He thrust a few final times before resting across Vaako, watching him finish licking his own cum off his hand.

He finally pulled back, dick twitching as Vaako made a pained sound. He tucked himself away, rocking to his feet and surveyed the man on the floor. "How are we gonna get you out of here with no pants?"

Vaako hadn't attempted to move, which was odd for him, and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, they…" the tears were starting again, "They saw."

He rolled his eyes and reached down, grabbing Vaako's arm and pulling him roughly to his feet. He looked ridiculous standing there in his shirt and no pants and Riddick chucked him under the chin, "They saw you go crazy and nearly beat your second in command to death. That's all."

"I lost control."

Riddick didn't like Vaako like this and left him to find the scraps of his pants. He moved back in front of him eyeing the pants. "I guess we could tie them together… or you could just hold them."

He finally looked up to meet Riddick's eyes, "They saw me… they saw…"

"Come on Vaako, pull it together. So you lost it a little, they have all been limited in purifying, and you haven't at all, it was bound to happen."

Mentioning the purifying had anger flash across his face, "I do not lose control."

Riddick chuckled, it was easier when Vaako was mad. "No, I _take_ it from you. Now come on, let's see what we can do about pants."

Vaako angrily snatched the pants from his hands, flinching when Riddick gave him a warning look, his bravado slipping. He pulled the pants on the best he could, one leg fine, but he had to hold the other side together at the seam. He looked up to give Riddick a plaintive look.

That earned him a smile as Riddick reached out to grab at the pants, trying to figure out what to do. He pulled the knife out he had taken off Vaako, poking a few holes in the material. Vaako was frowning, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you presentable." He pulled off one of his arm bands, tearing it into smaller pieces. Vaako obediently lifted his arms out of the way, letting Riddick work. He should have never doubted that Vaako was tamed. He stepped away to survey his work and couldn't help the cringe.

The zombies were usually pretty oblivious but even they couldn't miss this. The pants were barely held together, Vaako's hair a mess, bruises already forming, his eyes red and swollen. He shook his head as he stepped forward, holding out the knife.

Vaako cringed backwards, hands coming up, "I'm sorry, please…"  
"Relax." He flipped the knife in his hand so he was holding it by the blade, offering the handle to Vaako. "Go on, take it. You shouldn't be defenseless."

Vaako looked confused, hesitant to take it, wary of it being a trick. He finally pulled his hand back, "You said no weapons."

He shrugged indifferently, "If you don't want it…"

Vaako watched him carefully, finally reaching out to take the knife, tucking it into his boot without taking his eyes off Riddick. He straightened back up, one hand absently going to hold up his pants where they were slipping. He did glance down when he realized he was touching skin and frowned. "I can't go out there like this."

Riddick had to agree with him on that but shrugged, "Not much choice Vaako." He reached out to take his other arm, pulling him towards the exit, "If you hadn't disobeyed me and stashed that knife you'd be fine."

He pulled on the hold a little, finally mumbling out, "Slow down please, it hurts to move so fast." Riddick did slow and Vaako tried for a little more, "A purification would help me heal."

The laugh was immediate and real. "How dumb do you think I am? I like you like this."

"I'm useless like this."

"Not for what I want you for."

He balked at that, pulling back. "If I go out there they are gonna know."

Riddick paused and looked at him, "Oh well."

Vaako let out a distressed whimper, "No, please, you promised."

"Would it really be so bad Vaako? Do your kind look that down on a little male on male action?"

The question startled him and Vaako answered honestly, "No, they do not care."

"Then why all this, why go to these lengths to hide that I'm fucking you?" He watched him for a moment and got it, "Oh, it's cause _I'm_ fucking _you_. Right?"

Vaako's jaw set, making Riddick laugh. He snarled out, "It's in your best interest they don't find out. In case you forgot we have a _deal_."

Riddick reached out and grabbed Vaako and pulled him forward until they were flush against each other. Vaako naturally slid his legs apart so Riddick's knee fit in between them, let his body lean against him, body pliant. Riddick leaned in, voice soft, "You stopped fighting a while ago sweetheart."

Vaako tensed up, his body jerking like he'd been slapped and snapped, "Then why are you still fucking me?"

He had caught Riddick off guard and he enjoyed that for a moment, even though he was well aware that there would be repercussions. Riddick's face clouded over and he snatched Vaako's arm, dragging him towards the door.

His eyes widened, realizing Riddick's intention, how had he managed to forget what thin ice he was on. He tried to pull back, ashamed as how pathetic his voice sounded, "No, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

He laughed, "Just pointing out the truth to me, right?" It was easy to pull him along, and his hand hovered over the control for the door. "If you're not fighting me I might as well officially make you my consort, right? Might as well let everyone know?"

"I'll fight, I will, whatever you want."

Riddick was laughing but there was no humor in it, only a tight anger, "You don't even know how to fight anymore."

He didn't have much ground to stand on, couldn't argue much. He didn't feel much fight, he was angry sure and resistant, but knew it would be a struggle to put up a fight. He grasped at his pants, trying to hold them up. "Don't do this."

Riddick abruptly let him go and Vaako averted his eyes from the challenge on his face. "My quarters. 12 hours from now." He reached out, startling Vaako with the gentleness of the touch as he cupped the side of his face, tilting his head up. He held the eye contact for longer than Vaako was comfortable with, wanting to look away, not understanding what the other was trying to express.

Finally, obviously frustrated, Riddick let go shaking his head. "Use the time to heal Vaako." He hit the release on the door, glancing back at Vaako, head to toe. "And good luck explaining that."

He hesitated, hands clutching at his pants. He couldn't stall any longer and headed through the door, freezing when several pairs of eyes turned to him. They went from curious to shocked, a few exchanging glances. "Don't you have work to do?" His voice was embarrassingly high, almost squeaky, but after a moment they nodded, heading off in the other direction.

He was shaking, struggling to hold it together. He glared down the few soldiers that glanced back at him, but part of him knew that it was already lost. The rumors would be starting quickly, and they moved fast among the necromangers… not much else to keep their attention between raids.

He headed to his bunk, wondering what exactly Riddick had meant by that he should use the time to heal. It made his stomach tight in a very uncomfortable way, surely that could not mean anything good. He tried to keep his head up as he walked to his room, tried to ignore the looks he was getting. He came around the corner and nearly ran into another commander. He stumbled, tripping over the scraps of his pants and landed hard. He looked up, recognizing the man as Commander Drake.

After a moment of frozen surprise the other man moved, reaching down to grab him by the arm and pull him to his feet, "Vaako, are you alright?"

It said something to how off he was that he silently let the other man right him, staring at him with big eyes for a few moments before he realized where he was, almost bringing his arms to cross in front of him but remembering the last moment that he needed to hold his pants together. "Yes, I'm… I'm fine."

Drake tilted his head a bit, confused, something that told Vaako that he wasn't the only one missing purifications. "I saw what happened with Corin… is this… were you…" He scanned Vaako up and down face finally settling into a frown, "I'll help you get to your quarters."

He didn't argue and let Drake hold his elbow, leading him towards his room. He had obviously already fallen farther than he realized because even though he knew he shouldn't be accepting the help, he was, gratefully.

* * *

None of the familiarity he was used to seeing on Riddick's face was there and he was anxious, eyeing the door. He waited patiently, hands behind his back.

Riddick finally stopped in front of him, eyes searching his face. "You didn't go for a purification."

Vaako's body jerked in surprise, he hadn't even attempted to go, he had assumed he would have been denied. "I didn't know… didn't know I was allowed to."

Big hands wrapped themselves in his hair and pulled him abruptly forward, lips smashing together almost painfully. He leaned into the kiss, passively opening his mouth, subconsciously grinding his lower body against Riddick. He wasn't expecting to get nearly shoved back, stumbling, "My Lord?"

Laughter, again, cold and humorless. "Where is the fight Vaako?"

His face flushed as he remembered that he was supposed to be fighting him and he leaned back, confusion making him slow to move. He put his hands up, anxiously, eyes darting up to get confirmation from Riddick that it was what he wanted.

Something flashed in Riddick's eyes before he shook his head and started undoing his arm bands. "You're broken. I'm gonna give you one chance here Vaako, one chance, and then I'm going to make you my consort." He set down the bands and started untying his boots, "I looked into it, what your laws are." He pointedly looked up, "Do you think after today they knew why I was asking?""

His stomach felt like lead, after the way he had looked today he had no doubt that they knew. His hands dropped down to his side, resigned, "What do you want?"

Riddick straightened, eyeing him. "You make it out of this room before I fuck you then I'll leave you alone. You fight your way out, and really mean it because I'm not going to be nice. I'm gonna hold you down and fuck you dry and make you scream, and all you need to do is get out of this room first Vaako. Now, if you think you won't make it and don't want to fight tell me, and I'll mark you as my consort. If you're done wanting to fight me, I'm sure you'll make a lovely consort. Your decision."

That was… that was a lot to take in. He tilted his head, trying to get it all. "If I… If I can get out of the room before you fuck me then this is over?"

"Yes."

He glanced to the door and back at Riddick and before the other could move Vaako turned on heel, fleeing towards the door. It startled Riddick, he hadn't thought that the other would just make a run for it, apparently he had misjudged him. "Hey!"

He took off after him, catching up easily, and grabbed Vaako's arm yanking him back into the room. He couldn't help the scowl, "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

There was a spark then, that intelligence and wit pushing past the simpering man Vaako was acting like, "Maybe you should have been more specific."

He nodded, "I guess so. I'm going to make you scream."

Vaako tried to dart around him, but Riddick shoved him hard, spilling him to the floor, one booted foot pressing down onto his arm to hold him there. "That's it? The great warrior of the necromangers and a little shove subdues you?"

Twisting hard he got his arm loose, rolling away. His senses were coming to him now and he shoved to his feet, knife in his hand.

Riddick laughed, sounding truly happy. "Atta boy! What you gonna do with that little pig sticker?"

His shoulders tensed at the mocking and he couldn't control the anger in his voice, "I'm gonna slit your throat."

"Probably not, but go ahead and give it a try sweetheart."

He lunged forward and Riddick let him, letting him get a glancing blow that drew blood on his arm. Again as soon as he was distracted Vaako dashed for the door again and when Riddick grabbed him this time it was much less gentle. He yanked him back and struck him hard across the face, his grip on his arm not letting him fall. "Quit running."

He tried to bring up the hand with the knife, but his arm was pinned by the hold. "Please…"

"Please what?"

He struggled to free himself but when Riddick's hand twisted his wrist the knife clattered to the floor and he was helpless. "Don't hurt me."

"Fight!" He let go of him, face angry. "Fight damnit, what are doing?"

He had stumbled back and felt like he was missing something. He threw back his shoulders, eyes scanning for the knife, landing on Riddick when he couldn't find it. The other man watched him for a moment and then kicked something, the knife sliding across the room to land at his feet. He snatched it and went on the defense. He couldn't fight Riddick, he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough.

"I can't win."

"Then you'll be my fuck toy."

Vaako ran forward, knife out, knowing it wouldn't work, but he was desperate. At the last second he shifted his weight, throwing out his leg in a kick. He had caught Riddick off guard, watching the knife. He caught him in the knee and the bigger man almost buckled, but he maintained his feet, letting out a snarl of outrage.

Riddick grabbed him, knocking the knife away in a move that left Riddick with another slash down his arm. He didn't seem to notice.

Vaako kicked out again and before he knew it the two of them were on the ground. He was panting and slammed his head back, catching Riddick in the face, using the opportunity to run when Riddick's grip faltered.

He was going to make it, he really was, and then his feet weren't touching the ground and when he hit the floor everything went black. When his eyes opened again he found himself on his back, dazed, and struggled to push to his hands and knees. He swayed dangerously, woozy.

"Enough." An arm wrapped around his chest from behind but didn't move him, just steadied him. Fingers ran over his forehead, checking for injuries. There was no blood but still Riddick's big hand covered his forehead, almost cradling his head. "I just don't get you Vaako."

He thought he should be pulling away but he was hurt, and felt content in Riddick's hold, letting his body lean against the other for support. He struggled to answer, though he couldn't really remember if there had been a question. "You told me to escape."

He felt Riddick shift, "I really thought you would just give in, not break my nose." That made Vaako try to turn to look but Riddick held him still, "Don't move yet, you hit your head hard."

He stayed down, eyes finally landing on the blood dripping down Riddick's arm, "You're bleeding."

"You stabbed me. Twice." He shifted his weight so he could carefully pull Vaako into an upward kneel, holding him securely against his body. "You do keep things interesting. How are you feeling?"

He tried to think of something clever, "Head hurts."

Fingers ran through Vaako's hair almost tenderly, "I didn't mean to really hurt you."

That did make him pause, "You were gonna fuck me."

Riddick laughed, pulling him tighter against him, "You are so clueless." He nuzzled against his neck, "I want you Vaako."

His head was throbbing, and he was sure if Riddick wasn't holding him he wouldn't be able to stay up right. How hard had he hit the ground? Riddick was hard to understand on a good day but he could only slump against the bigger man, voice frustrated, "I don't understand."

"I know you don't." He slid his arm lower around Vaako's waist. "Can you stand?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, I got you." He pushed to his feet, no hesitation or sign of strain as he pulled the other man up.

The world spun and for a horrifying moment Vaako thought he was going to be sick. He made a distressed sound, but just as quick he was pulled tight against Riddick and the world steadied. He lifted one hand to press against Riddick's arm, "I need a purification."

"No." He wanted to argue but Riddick's voice was set, almost petulant. "I like you this way." A hand came up to cup his jaw, turn his head slowly so Riddick could see him, "You're a real person this way."

He pressed their lips together suddenly and Vaako opened his mouth to the other, but when Riddick shifted it was too much for his head and he tried to press the other back, too late realizing that maybe it wasn't an option. Riddick pulled back though and pressed his face against the side of Vaako's neck, stunning him when he muttered, "Sorry." He leaned back eyeing Vaako intensely. "You make it hard to resist."

Riddick was leading him towards the bed and he couldn't help it as he stiffened, remembering that he had lost. "No, please, I don't know if I can…"

"Relax Vaako, just getting you laid down before you fall."

"You're not going to…?" There was a hesitation in his voice, and there was more disappointment in it than he would have liked to hear.

It wasn't missed by Riddick though and he tilted his head, "That right there is what I don't get Vaako. You want me. You want _this_." He threw out his arms, angry suddenly, "I don't understand why when I offer you the position of my consort you _turn me down._"

He let himself be leaned against the pillow but had eyes only for Riddick. Being his consort hadn't been an offer, it had been a _threat_… hadn't it? "You never… you didn't offer…" He pulled himself up a bit, confusion making his voice sharp, "You only meant to make me suffer."

"I meant to fuck you, at first." He pointed at him when he tried to answer, telling him to be quiet. "And you'd have to be as thick as a brick wall to not get that it's more than that now!"

Vaako frowned and tried to sit up, it was too important a conversation for him to be sprawled out on his back. "You want to make me look weak in front of the army."

A big hand pressed against his chest, making him lay back down. "You're the only one that cares about what it will make you look like, Vaako." He backed off and sighed, "Listen, relax for a while till your head stops hurting and then you can head back to your bunk… you can do whatever the hell you want."

He turned on heel and headed out of the room, even after Vaako called after him, confused. He wasn't a man that would beg, if Vaako didn't want him he would find somebody else.


	7. Chapter 7

He wasn't sure what he had expected… but it wasn't this. He had stayed in Riddick's room for hours, his head still felt fuzzy but mostly he was waiting for Riddick to come back. He finally gave up, getting himself straightened out and slipping out of the room, wondering where he could be.

He almost stumbled for a moment, his head swimming, and realized he should probably head to the medic, perhaps he had hit his head harder than he thought. It took him a moment to get his bearings but then he was off. He would get looked at and then try to figure out what was going on with Riddick.

Silently he waited while she checked him out, looking at his pupils, "A purification would help." She shook her head, "You appear to have several barely healed injuries, when was the last time you were purified?"

That was a good question, he wasn't entirely sure. "Maybe… a month?"

A corner of her mouth quirked up like she was laughing about something, "Since the new Lord Marshall arrived, that sounds about right." She nodded absently to herself, "I had heard the two of you were…" She trailed off as she seemed to realize what she was saying and blushed, busying herself with the tools on the table.

He couldn't help the frown and his voice came out a bit strained, "What exactly have you heard?"

"Nothing, I haven't heard anything."

The way she was talking he realized that rumors might be flying but that they had no idea what was really going on. She said it like they had been courting, like they were… his frowned deepened, "What have you heard?"

He said it in a way that was meant to remind her that he was second in command, that his word was law and she glanced at him. "I didn't mean to offend-"

"I want to hear what you've heard."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just that… talk has been that he'll be making you his official consort soon," something almost like jealously flashed on her face, "not that anyone is surprised, you two have been inseparable since he arrived. It's obvious how he favors you."

He barely listened as she advised him on what he should be doing to help with his head, precautions, and she included a purification in her recommendation, though honestly he knew that he wasn't going to go. He pushed that thought aside though, not ready to think about what it meant that he didn't want to displease Riddick.

Without giving it too much thought he headed towards the throne room, he needed to talk to Riddick. He was nearly there when he turned a corner and nearly ran into Corin, looking healthy and healed after a purification. They both stumbled, matching looks of surprise, though Corin pulled it in easier than him. He looked down quickly, and at least the beating seemed to have put him in his place, "First commander."

He hadn't heard him call him by his official title for a long time and he tried to straighten his shoulders, this was what he had wanted, his position and his respect. "Commander Corin, where is Riddick?"

"What?" Again the surprise, though it was quickly covered up, "I thought that he would have, I thought you left with him."

"He's gone?" Something tightened painfully in Vaako's chest and for a moment he thought he couldn't breathe, had the breeder actually _left_ them?

"He said that he was taking a… vacation… on a nearby planet and that we were to hold position for a few days until he returned." His voice had slowly been gaining momentum, suspicious, "He didn't tell you?"

"Of… of course he told me." He scrambled to cover because it very quickly was becoming clear to him that Riddick had wanted to get away from him and he didn't want that information to get out. "I just… I didn't know he had already left." There was a moment of silence and he frowned, "I see you have healed."

Corin looked down again, "Yes. I … I do apologize for attempting to … touch you First Commander, it will not happen again."

He waved him off, distracted by what he saw around the corner in the throne room. "He left the hounds?"

Corin went to answer but Vaako was already pushing around him, heading into the throne room. He pushed opened the door to find all the hounds lying in the room, and didn't realize until it shut that Corin hadn't followed him in. He didn't think he needed to fear the hounds but realized they might be unpredictable without Riddick.

Instantly one of them was on his feet, stalking towards him, and he recognized it instantly as the alpha. He found it increasingly odd that Riddick had left them behind and he absently put out a hand when the hound reached him. It growled a little but moved until it was pressed against him, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Hey."

There was a certain comfort he got from petting the hound, something that eased the nearly constant anxiety he felt about Riddick. He glanced around, aware that it would look undignified but knelt down level with it, "He left you behind too?"

He assumed Riddick had gone to the planet that he had tried to talk him into going to and he should be relieved. He gave the hound a final pat and headed back out, trying to get his head sorted out. The hound whined and followed him, only stopping when he turned towards it. "No, you guys stay here." It didn't move and he reached out to give it a gentle shove, "I'll bring you guys food later, okay?"  
It didn't follow him anymore and he moved through the door, Corin standing there apparently waiting for him. He looked concerned but it eased when his eyes landed on Vaako, "Is that…wise? The animals are dangerous."

"Not to me." It was just a simple fact and he instantly knew it was true. He realized something as he said it, realized that the animals only listened to Riddick and it meant something that they listened to him too. He shook it off though, without Riddick on ship he was in command and he made a quick decision. "Get the soldiers together for a meeting, I want to work on formations."

Corin raised his eyebrows for a moment and if Vaako wasn't mistaken he looked almost happy, "Yes sir, anything else I can do?"

"No. Just… just get them there. I will be there soon."

"Going for a purification?"

"Yes." The word came out before he could stop it, and it was a lie. He waited until Corin was gone and headed for his room at a quick trot. He slid the door shut behind him and headed for his Communication unit, trying to pull up the Riddick's ship. He tried a few times, frustrated when he was unable to contact him and looked around his room aimlessly until his eyes landed on his uniform and his mouth slowly slid into a smile.

* * *

He nearly swaggered into room, regaining some of his old confidence decked out in his full battle uniform and weapons. The weight was familiar and helped ground him, and he felt more like himself than he had since Riddick took over, but he couldn't deny that something didn't feel right either.

He took his time going over recent formations, and making sure to give as much one on one time as he could with his men. He had been neglecting that, it was no wonder that morale appeared to be so low. He knew that they hadn't taken any planets, but there had been skirmishes and he was chagrinned to realize that he didn't even know the last battle his men had seen, he certainly hadn't been there fighting with them and he had Riddick to thank for that.

Except that wasn't entirely true, Riddick hadn't forbidden him from fighting, he had chosen to separate himself from the soldiers, not Riddick, but that only made him mad and he knew he was frowning.

"Everything okay Commander?"

He glanced sideways at Drake, finding it hard to meet his eyes given their interaction the previous day. "Everything is just fine."

Out of the corner of his eye he could seem him eyeing him but he ignored it. "Corin said you were going for a purification, you still look rather… bruised."

He closed his eyes briefly but refused to fall back into the pattern he had for the last few weeks. "You are mistaken."

"I… must be." He took a casual stance by Vaako's side, and his voice was amused, "Hard to tell with all the battle gear I guess."

He couldn't help a second, longer glance, trying to read the other. He couldn't be sure if the other was intentionally mocking him or something else. It was clear that Drake hadn't been for a purification since they were no longer a requirement and Vaako just couldn't read him. It finally seemed to impossible so he turned back, accepting for the time being that he appeared to have at least one person still on his side.

* * *

Four days. It was four days since Riddick had left and even though Vaako felt more on top of his game than he had in weeks, back to his soldier routine, it was becoming more difficult to deny that he… missed Riddick. That wasn't completely right, but he did know that he checked his communication unit for signs of any contact and anxiously awaited the Lord Marshall's return.

They were in the middle of training, Vaako sparring with a soldier when the tension in the room spiked. He ignored it until his sparring mate stood up straight, looking over his shoulder, and he turned to look as well. Riddick stood in the doorway, leaning against it casually with his arms crossed, goggles keeping Vaako from knowing if he was looking at him.

It took him a few moments to recover but he abandoned the sparring station and headed straight for him, not entirely sure what he was planning on doing. He nearly stumbled to a stop in front of him, looking up, unable to stop a look of helpless confusion from sliding over his face. Riddick's head tilted down to look at him but he was silent, waiting. Vaako finally shifted his weight and asked the question that had been nagging at him since he left. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Slowly Riddick eased out of his stance and Vaako braced himself for some kind of physical reaction, some sort of teasing or a strike, but Riddick only brushed past him. Stunned it took him a second but he whirled around, moving quickly to get in front of him, forcing him to stop. Riddick waited and Vaako was at a loss. They stared at each other for a long time and the others surrounding them never crossed Vaako's mind. He took a step closer, "You left…" Corin moved up to his elbow and abruptly he realized what he was saying and amended it, "You left your hounds."

He snorted at that and moved around Vaako. "They can take care of themselves." He ignored Vaako's attempts to get his attention and moved into the sparring ring, "I'm back now and I got a little energy to burn, how about some sparring?"

Immediately Vaako moved into fighting stance but Riddick only glanced at him and his voice was cold, "Not you." His eyes scanned the room until they landed on Corin and he tilted his head in invitation, "Care to spar commander?"

Eagerly he stepped forward, throwing Vaako a smug look and Vaako could only fall back and watch. He didn't want to spar with Riddick but a sharp tendril of jealousy wound up his stomach and his fists were clenched at his sides.

He backed up more as he watched, his eyes on where Riddick touched Corin and he kept telling himself it was fine. That he wasn't upset with not having Riddick's attention, but he finally couldn't handle it anymore, too confused and he turned around stalking out the door.

* * *

Everything, almost, went back to the way it was before Riddick had arrived. Riddick didn't ignore him, not really, he treated him exactly like anyone else and faced with the very thing he had been begging to happen for weeks he was more than a little confused. Several times he almost made it to a purification, but didn't go through with it and every time he entered a room to see someone other than him at Riddick's right hand it made him uncomfortable, agitated.

His only comfort seemed to be the hounds. They had stayed outside his room, whining, until they had let them in and they had quickly taken up residence much to his chagrin. They followed him around the halls, meals, training, and twice he even watched them snub Riddick to stay by him. Riddick watched it all without comment, though Vaako would have sworn he saw him smile at least once.

Slipping into his seat he tried to pay attention to what was going on and felt the frown pull at his mouth when he realized they were planning a ball. Drake slid into the seat next to him, a disgruntled hound moving to Vaako's other side to accommodate it. He dropped his hand to pat at its head, soothing it without thinking before he turned to Drake, sure the distaste showed in his voice. "A ball?"

Drake definitely smiled without looking at him, his voice amused, "I believe Lady Layna convinced him to have one. She has been talking about it for days."

Automatically his drifted to her, realizing that she was sitting next to Riddick and his frown deepened. She was pretty, available and obviously interested in Riddick but it wasn't until his eyes slid to Riddick and realized he was touching her hand that it occurred to him that he might interested in her too.

He glanced down at the table, keeping his eyes there, refusing to look. He knew he needed to answer and tried not to let his voice sound upset, "Wonderful. I'll be sure to be on mission that day." He sneaked a glance up and Riddick was rubbing her wrist and he couldn't stop the words, "Is he taking her as his consort?"

Drake paused for a long time before answering, "He hasn't announced anything." His voice lowered, "He's been … looking around from what I hear."

"Good, good." His voice had gone a little high and he struggled to bring it back down, "He'll be more stable once he has a consort."

"Commander Vaako?"

His head snapped up, he hadn't heard Riddick say his name in days and he could only stare at him helplessly. To his right Layna was glaring at him but he didn't notice. He dropped a hand to the hound, pulling it close to him, "Yes, Lord Marshall."

"You'll be attending the ball, of course?"

"I'll be on a mission that day." He barely muttered his answer, realizing that he had no idea when it was or even if they had planned a date, and he may have given away just how much he didn't want to go.

"Pity, the life of a soldier-"

Riddick broke in over Layna's response, "You'll be there."

Layna's voice cut across the room, catty and cold, "He's otherwise engaged. There will be plenty of others there Lord Marshall."

Riddick frowned at her but his attention moved quickly back to Vaako, "I cancel any missions that interfere. Now you can go."

"He doesn't need to-"

"I want him there." The words were sharp, final, and the threat was obvious in them as Layna fell silent. "You understand?"

"Yes, Lord Marshall." He could hear the bitterness in the words, he didn't know why Riddick still had it out for him. He had gotten what he wanted, and he had decided to stop the games he was playing, obviously it hadn't been Vaako's decision. He had tried to end it over and over only to have Riddick stubbornly force himself.

"Good."

Drake reached out to pat his arm, and gave him a small smile. "He hasn't picked anyone Vaako, he doesn't seem interested in the women on the boat."

It did make him feel better but he didn't know why. He firmly pushed it to the back of his mind, he had duties that he needed to take care of, and he had no interest in planning the ball, so with a huff of air he pushed to his feet and left.

Now that he was paying attention, by the end of the day he realized that many of the women and some of the men were vying for Riddick's attention. They talked about it in the hallways but they usually stopped once Vaako came into view, giving him sad looks. He could only roll his eyes and would promise himself that today would be the day he got a purification and got back to his life, but he bypassed the purification chamber and headed towards his room.

* * *

He opened the door and was nearly pushed aside by a hound as it ran into the room and he yelled after it, "Hey! What's gotten into you?"

Coming around the corner he saw why they had been so excited and he skittered to a stop as Riddick came into view, standing in the middle of his room like he owned it. He tried to step backwards, panic rising, and put his hands up. He remembered himself though and forced out, "Lord Marshall… what… what are you doing here?"

"I have to be here if I want to see my hounds, they tell me they never leave your side."

That was true, they were lounging around his rather small room, two sleeping on the bed and taking up the whole thing. He grabbed the wrist of one hand with the other, of course Riddick just wanted to see his hounds. "They don't need to stay here, if I don't let them in they stay outside the door and make quite a racket."

"I know." Despite his reason for being there Riddick moved pass the hounds until he stood directly in front of Vaako. He tried to meet his eyes but Vaako kept his glued to the ground, and Riddick made an annoyed sound. "I'm thinking of taking on a consort, maybe Layna, what do you think about that?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out and he gripped his wrist hard enough to hurt. Riddick moved closer until he was in his personal space, brushing against Vaako though he couldn't feel it through the battle gear. He found his body leaning forward though, one hand going up to settle against Riddick's arm and his heat was familiar. It only lasted a few moments before he realized what he was doing and dropped his hand. "I'm sure she will be pleased."

Riddick didn't let him pull away though, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"What?" He tugged on his arm but it was only a second thought as he tried to understand the tone of Riddick's voice. He sounded angry, nothing unusual, but there was something else there.

"I'm talking about fucking Layna, and you say she will be pleased? Are you kidding me Vaako? Tell me that it doesn't bother you Vaako." He yanked off his goggles off in a jerky movement, and grabbed Vaako's chin so their eyes met. "Tell me Vaako."

Vaako opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure how to react. He found himself searching Riddick's face, trying to figure out what he wanted, trying to understand why the other sounded almost desperate. He finally shook his head, "You can have relations with anybody you wish."

"You would think." He let him go in a sudden moment that made Vaako stumble back, "I'll see you at the ball Vaako."

Vaako held still even after he left, one hand reaching up to touch his skin where Riddick had touched him, the lingering warmth there. He blindly moved backwards until he bumped into his bed and sat down. He didn't care who Riddick went with, despite what everyone believed they hadn't been together, Riddick had been a brute that abused him and that was all. Nothing else, he had no _feelings _for the breeder. Though if he was completely honest with himself, even he wasn't convinced anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Vaako tugged uncomfortably on his dress clothes, he hated wearing them. He was sticking as close to the door as he could get away with. The ball was in full swing, they usually weren't so… _animated_, but he attributed to the drastic decline of purifications. He finally gave in to the social pressure and headed further into the room, though he sought out Drake. He found him, though he hesitated when he realized how close he was Riddick. Something told him that the other had done it on purpose.

Riddick was happily drinking, chatting with a few women, and Vaako was pleased to see that Layna was nowhere nearby. He slid into an empty seat next to Drake and his hand dropped down to pet a hound, disgruntled when he remembered that he had to leave them behind. His only comfort was the smile Drake gave him. "Nice of you to join us, didn't think you would come."

"You know I've been here." He glanced back at the exit wistfully.

"I saw you hiding by the door..."

He ignored that and scooted a little closer to Drake. "When can we leave?" He seemed oblivious to how close they were, or that he was starting to use Drake as a crutch to dealing with others.

"Why don't you try to have some fun?" He shrugged and hid a smile, "Go ask Riddick to dance."

He gave Drake a dirty look, "It seems he has enough partners." He watched Riddick shake his head good naturedly at a woman and he almost turned away when Corin moved into his line of view, grinning at Riddick. He felt himself sit up straighter, watching as Riddick's grin changed from mildly amused to interested.

"They've been talking most of the night." Riddick looked up then, eyes obviously on Vaako even with the goggles on, and he was frowning. His head moved a bit, and it looked like he was looking back and forth between Drake and Vaako and then he turned back to Corin, motioning for him to sit.

"Oh." Drake caught on, suddenly realizing what it looked like with him and Vaako so close but it didn't matter because Vaako was already on his feet, heading for him. Drake moved to his feet as well, hoping to help with whatever was going to happen, but Riddick spared him a glare and he slipped back into his seat.

Riddick was on his feet by time Vaako reached him, one hand out to keep Corin in his seat. It caught Vaako up, he wasn't really sure what he was doing but he flung a hand out in Corin's direction, "What do you think you're doing?"

The entire room went silent, staring at the spectacle in the front of the room. Riddick glanced around at them before his eyes settled on Vaako. "Do you have something to say?"

The calm raised his hackles; he wanted Riddick to be just as frantic as him, just as upset. "You need to… you _can't!_"

"Can't what?"

His eyes darted from Riddick to Corin and back, though he snapped his head back when he processed the look on his face. "What are you smirking at?"

He took a couple steps towards Corin, gratified to see fear flash across his face, but was turned around by Riddick grabbing his arm. He lashed out at him, though it was weak and ill placed, glancing harmlessly off his chest. "Don't touch me!"

Drake looked like he was going to step in, even if it brought down the Lord Marshall's wrath, but it was unnecessary. Riddick's face had clearly softened, and when he pulled Vaako towards him it was gentle. "Vaako, calm down."

"Why are you doing this?" There were knowing looks passing through those watching, but Vaako only stared at Riddick, waiting for _something_. Despite himself, despite that he knew how the other would take it he couldn't help a triumphant smirk. He was right of course, the minute the smirk crossed his face Vaako was tugging against the grip, face twisted in anger. "Let me go!"

"No." He pulled him in more firmly, but his voice stayed calm. "It's okay, just calm down. I'm not… I'm not doing anything." Without looking he gave the chair Corin was sitting in a kick, "Go." He seemed startled but did as he was told, relinquishing his chair, and Riddick pressed an unresisting Vaako into it.

It settled something in him, sitting at Riddick's right hand, calmed him that he was the closest one to him. He had Riddick's full attention now though, and he didn't know what he wanted to do with it. He refused to be cowed though, lifting his chin up defiantly and reaching for a drink, doing his best to act like nothing had happened.

Riddick's mouth twitched again, amused at how pleased with himself Vaako appeared. He was sure it was covering up something else, but he was willing to play the game and wrapped his hand around his own drink. He didn't even think Vaako realized the kind of message he had just sent, that everyone had watched him nearly work himself up into a jealous tizzy because Riddick was _sitting _next to someone else. Good, he was done pursing Vaako; he wanted to see the other compete for his attention.

A quick glance around the room showed more than a few jealous glares aimed at Vaako and as he was checking the room out his eyes landed on the Commander that his Vaako had been spending so much time with. He glared at him but the man only gave him a harmless grin back, though he was distracted by movement to his right and his eyes immediately snapped to Vaako.

He had rocked to his feet; he and Lady Layna close enough to touch, glaring daggers at each other. It was unclear what exactly had happened, but obviously the two did not like each other. He sized up Vaako, he didn't know if the other would get into a physical fight with a woman, though his instincts told him no. Layna though… she looked like she could cause some damage. "Something wrong?"

She looked to him and though it obviously took some effort, she tried to wipe the hostility off her face, "Lord Marshall, I merely asked the Commander if he would switch seats with me so that you and I could… talk."

"I'm sitting here." He spared Vaako a frown, not liking the whiny tone in his voice, and was gratified to instantly see the other straighten, pulling himself together as he added, "I'm already having a conversation with the Lord Marshall." His voice slid a bit lower, a snarl entering it, "You can wait."

"I've been waiting! Been waiting for him to get bored of fucking some boring run of the mill soldier and trade up, I've waited long enough!"

Riddick had almost forgotten what a violent society they had and barely saw the dagger in her hand. He was on his feet before Vaako saw it, and the small woman was knocked backwards and skid across the floor with the force of his shove.

She looked vicious on the floor, clutching the knife, and he felt Vaako shove to his feet behind him. "Move!"

It took him a moment to realize Vaako had snarled the word at him but he couldn't spare him attention as the girl moved to her feet. He did feel Vaako start to try to slide around him and he reached back to grab him and keep him still.

"What the hell!"

"Let me fight!"

He ignored Vaako, keeping him backed against the table and turned his goggled eyes on the girl, "You're going to wanna explain yourself pretty quickly."

"Riddick-"

"Our law says-"

"I know what it says. You keep what you kill." He looked at Layna and knew his voice was derisive, "What good would killing him do?"

Layna didn't know how to respond to that, her mouth working, and behind him he could feel Vaako still trying to push around him. He kept his eyes on her but addressed Vaako, "Vaako?"

"She challenged me. Let me fight."

"No."

"I have to fight, she-"

"Challenged you for what Vaako? Your place at my side?"

"She…" He hesitated, turning his attention to Riddick, confused. "She wanted my seat."

He couldn't help chuckling at that, though he spared a quick look to Layna when she started to get up and she quickly slid back to the floor. He stepped closer to Vaako, "You're stubborn, but you're not dumb. Admit what this about."

Vaako's jaw was clenched and he wanted to look around but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Riddick. It would be so easy to give in, so easy to just _stop fighting_, but a part of him just couldn't concede and his voice sounded strained even to his own ears, "I _can't_."

"Vaako."

Weeks of uncertainty, of being off kilter and it was finally too much, he was not a weak man. "No." He worked hard to stay calm as he threw back his shoulders, trying to keep control, "I'm not-"

"Let's go." Riddick grabbed Vaako's arm, expecting him to resist, but he didn't and Riddick couldn't help the affection in his voice, Vaako was a complicated man. "We're gonna talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

It made Riddick hesitate, knowing instinctually that he needed to do something about that tone, needed to put him in his place and he tightened his grip warningly. "You're forgetting yourself."

Vaako gave a halfhearted tug on his arm, but made no real effort to fight free, "I have been. Not anymore." His voice evened out and he raised his chin, "I am the first commander."

Riddick wasn't sure if he was trying to remind himself or Riddick and they stared at each other as he weighed his options. He could push Vaako, he knew that he could, but he wasn't sure he would like what it would do to the other man. He tilted his head, trying to figure out what he wanted. Vaako's entire body language was nearly screaming for Riddick to fix this, to make it work, even if the man was too stubborn to admit it.

He nodded. "Yes, and a good one. Dim the lights." There was some confusion, but it was an order they were used to the Lord Marshall snapping out and after a moment the lights dimmed enough that he could safely pull off his goggles. Vaako's entire demeanor clearly weakened when he could make real eye contact but it was important, he needed Vaako to understand. "Nothing is going to change that. You're a warrior, they know it. I know it." He let his hold on him go and took a step back. "I left you alone and you know how that worked out for you. This is your last chance Vaako."

"Last chance for what-"

He shook his head violently, that was unacceptable, and let Vaako know with a sharp cuff to the face. Some things, some things were ingrained in who he was and they wouldn't change. "Don't play dumb. That's beneath you." It made Vaako's eyes flash, the heat going straight to Riddick's dick and he had to resist the urge to pull the other man against his body, to shove him down over the table. When the silence stretched on he finally raised an eyebrow, pushing down his disappointment, "So I take it that is a no then."

Vaako almost said something, but glanced around the room, and his lips pressed into a thin line, obviously unhappy. He seemed to come to a decision and tilted his head down a little, "You said we needed to talk. Somewhere… else."

He was tempted to say no, to make Vaako hash it out here in front of everyone, but realized that he could afford to give a little bit. He smiled, and did feel something shift inside him, a feeling he wasn't entirely familiar with when he realized it made some of the tension leave Vaako's shoulders, that his smile made him relax. "Where would you like to go?"

Again the silence, and if he gave it any thought he was sure that it made those assembled anxious, but he only had eyes for his Vaako. Clearly Vaako understood that Riddick was giving him some slack and he was deciding the best way to counter. It was that moment that Riddick _knew_ and something must have showed because a flush moved up his face. Just when he thought the other was going to back out he met his eyes, "Your quarters."

There was a murmur in the crowd, a few smirks that he could see out of the corner of his eye, because they could see it just as clearly as he could. "Alright Vaako," he leered at him, let anyone watching know exactly what kind of _talk_ they would have, and if Vaako noticed the behavior he didn't seem to care, only turned on heel and headed towards the door. Riddick just watched him, he wanted to establish that he didn't _follow_ but really he wanted to watch his ass. When Vaako was through the door he finally finished off his drink, casually tossed his glass on the table and despite what he had said, followed the other man out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Vaako hadn't made it very far, Riddick found him just outside the hall, surrounded by hounds, impeding his progress. He didn't intrude, only shut the door and leaned against it, watching him. His hounds adored Vaako, and he was sure that had something to do with his own feelings for the man in question.

"Trouble?"

Vaako shot him a dirty look, though he was hesitant to meet his eyes, and motioned at the hounds, "They are your mutts, control them."

"Funny, that's the same thing Corin said about you."

It got the response he wanted, an angry flush making its way up Vaako's face and the other turned abruptly back to the hall, heading towards it like he was going to go confront Corin right then. Riddick laughed and caught his arm, giving him a sharp tug that turned him into his arms. "Calm yourself, I was joking."

"Let me go."

He responded by tightening his grip, and was beyond surprised when Vaako responded by suddenly stomping his foot on the inside of Riddick's, making him yelp in pain. His arms loosened enough to let Vaako turn away from him, but he recovered quickly, yanking him back until they were pressed together, Vaako's back against his front. The humor had left his voice, "It's accurate though, you might as well be a mutt I have to keep on a short leash."

"Let me go!"

"No." He gave Vaako a little shake, trying to get his point across, "Enough of this. You wanted to talk, and you know exactly about what. I'm not gonna put up with this kind of behavior from my bitch Vaako, so get your shit straight. _You_ asked to talk, so quit fighting me."

Now there he expected a protest, something, but Vaako only slumped in his grip and gave him a hesitant nod. The man would never stop confusing him. "I do wish to… talk."

Since he wasn't fighting, wasn't protesting, Riddick pulled Vaako tight against his body, wrapping an arm around his waist. Vaako shifted his weight on his feet and Riddick could feel the tension in his body, but he didn't struggle to get away. Riddick looked up to see the hounds watching curiously, and he abruptly gave Vaako a shove towards them making him stumble. "My patience is running out. Lead the way Vaako, you are quite familiar with where my quarters are."

Just as he thought they would the hounds moved forward and it was them that Vaako caught himself on, and he had to repress a laugh. The way they fawned around him he would almost swear they thought he was a pup that needed to be taken care of, and he found it fascinating. It told him that Vaako did have a place in his pack as his beta, he needed a strong second, if he could only get him to accept it.

As much as he loved a fight, a struggle, he couldn't deny that Vaako docilely walking ahead of him doing as he told did something for him too. He was watching that ass and every moment that passed his resolve to talk diminished, and he moved closer to grabbing him and bending him over the first surface he could find. He didn't think he made any indication, but Vaako's steps faltered and his shoulders tensed, hesitating like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Vaako?"

"You're growling at me." Vaako turned to face him, looking unsure, and reached down to nervously pet one of the hounds.

"Why do you touch them so much?"

Vaako looked down at the hounds and back up, trying to understand what Riddick was really asking. Lying never worked well so he tried to be honest, "I… they… are a comfort."

He only nodded and motioned towards his quarters, "I want to fuck you, but we are going to talk first. I'm tired of these games and I want it to end."

"End?"

"Do you want to talk about this here?" He indicated the very public hallway and Vaako glanced around and shook his head. There was no more discussion and they were moving again.

* * *

To Vaako it seemed like there was too much pressure, he still wasn't entirely sure what had happened at the ball, and he didn't like that the thought of being free from Riddick felt wrong. He took a few steps into Riddick's quarter, glancing at the bed before he moved more towards the lounge area. He didn't wait for Riddick to talk, facing him aggressively, "I do not wish to be your consort."

Riddick had expected that and he shrugged, "Then why did you and Layna nearly kill each other?" He put up a hand to stop what he was about to say, "Do not underestimate me Vaako and try to say it was over a chair, I'm not dumb. It will end badly for you."

"Why me?" He motioned vaguely at the ship, "I'm a good first commander, why did you have to choose me, why couldn't you just let me do my job?"

"Pleasing me is your job."

"No it's not!" His fists were clenched at his sides and it aggravated that he could see physical proof that his frustration turned the other on. "I lead armies, I have lead our armies to victories long before you had ever heard of us. I will not be the simpering toy for a bored king."

"You will if I tell you to." It was true he wanted to fuck the other man, wanted to make sure the other man was at his side whenever he demanded it, but he wasn't used to the idea of wanting to claim him as any sort of relationship. It was new to him, and it made it easier to lash out of Vaako, push him. He had told the other he could walk away, that he would find someone else but he didn't _want_ anyone else. Vaako was already tensing at the words, looking ready to fight and Riddick finally conceded if only to himself that he needed to give a little. "Be my consort. It doesn't change that you are my first commander, if anything I think it would make it less likely someone would be promoted above you."

"I got my position by being a good leader and a good soldier, I am not the first commander because of who I have as a lover!"

Riddick didn't usually have sympathy for others, didn't get when they were upset about something but abruptly he realized there was more than was being said. Vaako himself looked like he hadn't meant to say anything and Riddick tilted his head trying to pin down exactly what he had heard in the words and what was clearly hinted at, and finally came to a decision. "You were not sleeping with the former Lord Marshall." His voice was confident and he eyed Vaako, "You hadn't slept with another man, I was your first."

Vaako's jaw clenched but he tilted his head down, "I was not." He looked up, and let the sneer into his words, "But that doesn't stop them from talking. You've seen it."

It made sense now why they were so quick to believe that he was pursuing Vaako as a consort, but he still didn't know why it would have happened. "Why would they think that Vaako?"

"That's none of your business."

Lightning fast he struck out, catching Vaako unprepared and making him stumble back. He didn't let up, following him down, easily taking the upper hand. He grabbed his jaw and turned his head, not giving him any room to move. "It's all my business. My ship, my army, this is _my _world Vaako and you got an ass that makes me want to keep giving you second chances but I'm ordering you now, as your Lord Marshall. We settle this. Why would they think that?"

When Vaako's body relaxed, resistance all but faded Riddick knew that he had submission, at least for the moment. Vaako wanted to turn his face away, to hide, but Riddick wouldn't let him. It became a matter of picking his battles and this one was lost. "Traditionally Lord Marshals are above common interactions, of… recreational…

"Sex Vaako, it's called sex."

He pursed his lips, unhappy, but continued. "Yes. It is seen as unbecoming, as a weakness."

Which was news to Riddick, everyone had seemed behind him finding a consort, he hadn't seen any dissent. He couldn't help to interrupt him, "I haven't heard any complaints."

Vaako only shook his head. "You wouldn't. We've never… we've never had a Lord Marshall like you. They are afraid-"

"They were desperate for a change. What good is celebrating and winning wars when everyone walks around like they are mindless?"

Vaako ignored the shot and continued, "He had his eye on a woman but he did not want to appear weak, so he wanted someone to marry her to hide their affair. He… I was told if I married her I would be first commander."

"Somewhere the lines were crossed though, right?"

Stubbornly he glared at him, "I worked hard for my spot, I was good at it, I am good at it. I would have moved up in the ranks even without her help."

"Yes." He looked surprised by the easy agreement and Riddick sat back on his heels, letting Vaako's wrists go. "I wouldn't have kept you if you weren't. If all I thought you were good for was fucking then that is all I would have had you doing."

With that he reached down, roughly yanking on Vaako's pants. It was enough talking, he was a man of action and his Furyian side especially was screaming to just hurry up and claim what was his. He rubbed his hand over Vaako's cock, not at all surprised that he was hard. "You're eager for it, enough is enough Vaako. "

Still so determined he started to shake his head but Riddick let out something that was nearly a growl and ripped the pants off roughly. His hand was around Vaako's cock, stroking much too hard to be pleasurable but Vaako only got harder, wiggling his hips. He knew he had to be hurting him but he kept it up, "Tell me what this is, if you don't want this then why is your cock hard?" He crouched over him, growling into his face, "Tell me you want it. Tell me or I'll stop."

Vaako's hips were rocking violently and he let his head fall back, because it did feel good. It felt… he let out a frustrated howl, almost sounding like a wounded animal but he met Riddick's eyes and snarled, "Yes, I want it." He was rewarded by a twist of Riddick's hand, making his head lull back and he spoke again, voice softer, "I want it."

"I know you do baby, I know." He moved so he could press his mouth against Vaako's neck, enjoying the feeling of him giving in little by little. He sunk his teeth into the flesh there, leaving a mark, before he pulled back. "See, you want to give in, you need to stop fighting this."

"Yes." Riddick made a small sound of approval when Vaako's legs fell apart, letting him settle between them.

"It wasn't just me that picked you, the hounds did too. They know pack when they see it."

Vaako had already given up any resistance, willing to go along with whatever Riddick did but that caught his attention and he fought to focus on it, "Pack?"

"Yea, mine, from the moment I saw you. They knew it."

Before he could respond to that he was forcefully rolled over onto his stomach, Riddick jerking him backwards until he was bent over the side of the bed. It was clear where it was going and when two fingers shoved in him, to his chagrin, he found himself pushing back. It had been weeks since the other had touched him like this, and even if he wouldn't admit that he had missed it his body said it for him.

Riddick was already pushing in before he was ready and it hurt, making him whimper. "You are so tight." There was no give, no hesitation, as he forced himself deep. Once he was seated as deep as he could, pressed over Vaako's back he whispered against his neck, "No bitch could take your place, but I liked watching you get all worked up over it." He rolled his hips purposely and his voice lowered to a growl, "_Really_ liked it."

Mentioning Layna was enough to make Vaako push up to his elbows and try to look around at Riddick, "She has no place at your side!"

"No, she doesn't." He held onto Vaako's hips tightly and let a little teasing slip into his words, "Corin on the other hand-"

As he expected that got quite a reaction as Vaako nearly bucked him off, "I'm the only one that should be at your side!" He wouldn't have believed that those words came out of his mouth but with Riddick inside him and speaking another's name he suddenly felt… possessive. He rocked his hips back, as if he was trying to prove that he was the one most suited for Riddick's bed.

Rough laughter came from behind him, "If I knew that all I had to do to get you so worked up was give you a little competition, I would have brought a few new fillies in sooner." Riddick's thrusting slowed down and his hands moved from Vaako's hips to around his waist, pulling him tight against him and wrapping his hand around his cock. There was no more talking as they rutted, grunting like a couple of animals.

Vaako braced his arms on the bed and it shifted the angle enough that Riddick hit that spot inside him and it was all it took. He nearly howled as he came, spine bowing as he clawed at the blankets.

Riddick splayed one hand across Vaako's shoulder blades and leaned all his weight into it, pinning him down as he came himself, making a sound that could only be called a match to Vaako's. When the tremors stopped he let himself fall over Vaako, nuzzling the back of his neck.

Vaako said something, but it was muffled into the blankets and Riddick had to lean back to give him room to talk. "What?"

It sounded like it pained him, like it shamed him, but Vaako still muttered out, "I don't want anyone else at your side. In your bed." He couldn't even explain how it had gotten to that point, how he could have hated the breeder so much and now… and now he still thought he might have hated him a little bit but there was something inside him that just needed the primal connection. That craved it.

"You'll be my consort." It was half question, half statement, and the tone made Vaako want to say no but they were long past that.

"Yes." The word was barely out of his mouth when they were suddenly moving, Riddick rolling them so he ended up sprawled over his chest, hands on his arms to balance himself and he had never seen Riddick smile the way that he was and he couldn't help returning it.

"You should smile more. I chose you, the hounds chose you, that makes you pack and now everyone will know it."

He wasn't entirely sure what that meant, a small shiver of trepidation moving down his body, but he knew that all he could was be patient and wait to see what would happen. Something told him that when Riddick was involved… he wouldn't be disappointed, worried, yes, angry probably… but never disappointed.


End file.
